Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Todo gran destino tiene un sacrificio, ellos lo sabían mas que nadie a pesar de ser unos niños pequeños. Unos niños pequeños que ya habían sufrido y que lo seguirían haciendo. Conoce la historia de su entrenamiento, de sus momentos donde se terminaron de formar, donde al fin llegaron al final de su objetivo a pesar de arrastrar con ello sus consecuencias. Tercera Historia: Afrodita
1. Frío Como el Hielo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Los OC's de esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **Esta historia es importante para que entiendan ciertos aspectos de mis fanfics. En "Despertares" ya hable de esto.**

Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como Aquarius-chan Art. Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 1: "Frío como el hielo"**

-Recuerda enviarme algo para mi cumpleaños - advirtió el pequeño de cabellos azules.

-Yo lo recordaré, espero que tú también lo hagas - contestó el de ojos aguamarina riendo.

Los dos niños de seis años continuaban despidiéndose, después de todo, no se verían por un buen tiempo. Algunos metros alejados, dos caballeros los observaban, uno con una mirada cargada de nostalgia y el otro con seriedad.

-Recuerda que el niño será lo que será, pero no deja de ser eso, un niño - informó Dante a su amigo - No lo presiones que tampoco es una máquina.

-Lo se, pero también se que es lo que tengo que hacer con él - su fría mirada verde seguía clavada en su aprendiz.

-Si tú lo dices - suspiró - Pero me molestaría el saber que no recibe su armadura o peor, que termine muerto.

Novak no respondió, no sacaba sus ojos de encima de Camus que continuaba riendo junto a Milo. Con paso tranquilo, se fue acercando a los menores, que se habían puesto a jugar. "Si sigue así, jamás será capaz de convertirse en mi sucesor" pensó para sí el rubio de larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la mitad de espalda.

-Camus - lo llamó. Si algo podía resaltar del francés era que, cuando todos corrían la mirada por temor, él era el único que se la devolvía. Y así pasó - Vamos.

Con su capa flameando, Novak de Acuario giró hacia la salida del Santuario con una maleta en su mano. El pequeño lo miró. Cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta que la relación entre el maestro y el aprendiz era muy mala. Camus jamás le hizo frente, pero eso no significaba que su superior le viviera reprochando cosas, sobre exigiéndolo y humillara con sus comentarios que, en vez de desmotivarlo, lo ayudaban a seguir, pero con peor ánimo.

La sonrisa que hacia unos minutos tenía se borró en cuanto lo llamó. Milo se acercó con su maleta. Solo llevaba ropa y algunos libros. Sus juguetes habían quedado en el olvido hacia ya mucho tiempo, no por decisión propia, sino porque así se lo había impuesto ese hombre.

-Te extrañaremos amigo - le sonrió el griego.

-Yo también los extrañaré - tomó su maleta.

-Para cuando vuelvas yo seré el nuevo caballero de Escorpio, espero volver a verte siendo mi compañero de Orden - buscaba motivarlo.

-Espero que sea así - sonrió.

-Entonces ve - se puso detrás de su amigo y comenzó a empujarlo - Estando aquí no avanzarás mucho - reían.

-Bien, bien, pero para - comenzó a correr en dirección a su maestro - Adiós Milo, gracias por todo.

-Adiós amigo - saludó el futuro Escorpio borrando poco a poco su sonrisa.

Cuando el francés llegó hasta la entrada del Santuario, divisó a su maestro sin su armadura y a Dante de Escorpio.

-Al fin - dijo con vos alta el castaño de larga cabellera al ver a su pequeño compatriota - Nos estábamos volviendo viejos esperándote - bromeó.

-Pero señor Dante, usted tiene 42. ¿No cree que ya está viejo? - rió.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo muchachito - lo miró con falsa molestia y se agachó para ponerse a su altura - Espero que cuando vuelva a verte hayas sacado a patadas de Acuario a este amargado - su amigo no reaccionó ante ese comentario.

-No creo sacarlo a patadas, pero yo también espero convertirme en caballero - vio como el mayor abría los brazos en señal de abrazo y le correspondió.

-Nos vemos francesito - se despidió.

-Nos vemos francés - saludó de igual manera.

-Suerte - miró al belga - Y Novak - el aludido lo miró - No te mueras - bromeó.

-Trataré de no hacerlo - miró al frente y comenzó a caminar - Adiós...amigo.

Dante se sorprendió ante esa definición que le dio su compañero. Había olvidado la última vez que el belga lo llamó "amigo". Sonrió con nostalgia y miró al pequeño de cabellos aguamarina que caminaba al ritmo de su maestro.

-Espero que no lo conviertas en alguien como tú - susurró. Suspiró y se dirigió a las Doce Casas. Ya no podía hacer nada por Camus y lo apenaba.

* * *

El camino a Siberia fue largo. Un viaje en avión y uno en tren bastaron para llegar al lugar que se convertiría en su zona de entrenamiento. Camus se quedó sorprendido al ver el lugar aunque no fuera nada del otro mundo. Una cabaña los esperaba. Era grande, tenía tres habitaciones, un living, cocina-comedor, dos baños y un lavadero. La apariencia del lugar era soberbia, con muebles antiguos y decoraciones minuciosas. Su cuarto tenía una enorme biblioteca con libros en diferentes idiomas, su cama, un escritorio y un ropero. En cuanto lo vio comenzó a desempacar.

Una vez que terminó de acomodarse, salió en busca de su maestro. No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría allí, pero ese lugar se convertiría en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

Respiraba agitado mientras se tomaba el brazo derecho que lo tenía entumecido y ensangrentado. Algunos rasguños decoraban su cuerpo y sus ropas presentaban manchas de sangre. Estaba cansado y su maestro estaba siendo muy duro.

Ya había pasado el año de estancia, ya tenía siete años. Su cabello le llegaba hasta su cintura y había crecido un poco en cuanto a la altura. Pero, desde el punto de vista de su maestro, seguía siendo un incompetente. Él hacía lo posible por demostrarle al rubio lo mucho que había mejorado, pero tenía ese maldito problema de que no llegaba al Cero Absoluto, algo fundamental para convertirse en caballero dorado de Acuario.

A esa altura del partido ya había aprendido a realizar el Polvo de Diamantes, el Ataúd de Hielo y los demás ataques, pero no podía hacer la Ejecución de Aurora. Al principio ni siquiera lo intentaba porque su maestro así se lo había ordenado, ya que podría morir en el intento, pero en cuanto Novak le dio la orden, no podía hacerlo correctamente. Y eso lo frustraba mucho.

Ahora se encontraba allí parado en medio de las nieves de Siberia, sosteniéndose su brazo derecho medio congelado y posiblemente roto. Su respiración era agitada y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba cansado y se sentía mareado, le dolía el brazo pero no se iba a quejar.

-Sigues siendo igual de inepto Camus - sentenció Novak.

-Maestro le juro que lo intento, yo... - un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el abdomen, lo interrumpió haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre. Quedó tirado en la nieve a pesar de que trataba de levantarse.

-Eres presa fácil para los enemigos - se le acercó para tomarle de los cabellos y levantarlo, haciendo que el niño se quejara - ¿Crees que un espectro de Hades te tendría la compasión que yo te estoy teniendo ahora? - el menor negó conteniendo las lágrimas - ¿Crees que un general marino se apiadaría de ti porque no puedes defenderte? - volvió a negar - Entonces levántate y sigue - lo soltó para que caiga nuevamente a la nieve.

Camus ya no se podía contener, sus lágrimas lo habían superado. Se sentía frustrado, adolorido...inútil. Siempre había querido superar a su maestro, demostrarle lo muy equivocado que estaba, pero no podía.

"¿Por qué no puedo?" pensaba. Su maestro comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa con un semblante serio.

-Jamás serás un caballero de Athena - informó haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos. No era la noticia que quería escuchar - Tienes el potencial de un caballero de Bronce, es a lo que deberías aspirar - miró de reojo y observó como su aprendiz hipeaba.

-No - susurró - Yo quiero ser un caballero dorado - se secó las lágrimas - Se lo prometí a Milo.

-Milo - dijo en voz baja - Si quieres llegar a tu objetivo, entonces deberás borrar todo lazo de amistad.

-Milo es mi amigo al igual que los demás. Si usted me pide eso, no sería capaz de hacerlo - hizo el gran esfuerzo de sentarse, solo le quedaba ponerse de pie.

-Los sentimientos te vuelven débil. Si tu amigo está en problemas, tú te distraerás - le siguió dando la espalda pero lo miraba de reojo - Si tu amigo te traiciona, serías incapaz de atacarlo - observó como, costosamente, se ponía de pie - Eso es lo que hacen los sentimientos, te interrumpen en el momento menos indicado, te imposibilitan, te debilitan.

-Yo seré un caballero dorado y tendré mis amigos - seguía respirando agitado.

-O una cosa o la otra.

-Elijo las dos.

El dolor de su brazo no le impidió que juntara sus dos manos sobre su cabeza. En cuanto Novak lo vio, se giró en su dirección. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sorprendido. Un aura dorada lo rodeó, su cosmos se había incrementado considerablemente y detrás de él había aparecido la mujer que representaba a su constelación. La mirada de Camus era diferente. Había perdido esa inocencia para demostrar una frialdad intimidante, su ceño estaba fruncido, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Novak suspiró. Al fin había llegado el momento en el que su alumno lo sobrepasara. Había llegado su momento.

-Hazlo - ordenó mientras una leve sonrisa, que Camus ignoró al no poder verlo con claridad, apareció en su rostro.

-EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA - el viento helado se encaminó hacia el rubio que estaba parado a varios metros suyo.

Sus pequeños brazos se veían rodeados por el aire congelado y de sus manos podía ver como escapaba una escarcha que se dirección a su maestro, al hombre que lo formó. El cuerpo del belga se fue congelando de a poco. Su piel levemente rosada se fue tornando azulada. Sintió como, poco a poco, su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido. El Cero Absoluto estaba haciendo estragos en él, lo estaba matando. Hasta que su mente se nubló y sus órganos dejaron de responder. Todo había terminado.

El cuerpo inerte cayó al igual que Camus, pero se maniobró para quedar de rodillas. Estaba agotado, había utilizado mucho cosmos, pero por fin llegó al Cero Absoluto. Entonces lo miró fijo. No sintió pena ni remordimiento. La culpabilidad que creía que le iba a llegar jamás apareció.

Nuevamente hizo esfuerzo para levantarse y llegar hacia donde estaba el belga y lo miró mas de cerca. Su mirada seguía siendo fría. Entonces observó la pequeña montaña que estaba a unos metros de distancia y se le ocurrió un plan. No podía aparecerse en el pueblo y decir que había asesinado a su maestro. Nuevamente acumuló cosmos en su mano derecha y lo disparó a la cima creando una avalancha. Con sacrificio, arrastró a su maestro hasta el lugar y, luego de cavar un hueco, lo dejó debajo de la nieve.

La excusa y coartada perfecta para aparecerse en el pueblo. Pero sabía que no sería lo mismo con el Santuario. El Patriarca Shion era muy amable, pero, si lo enviaba al Cabo Sunion, estaría siendo compasivo con él. No le importaba, el daño ya estaba hecho y no se arrepentía.

* * *

El Santuario seguía tal como lo recordaba. No había dado aviso de su llegada, por lo que sorprendió a todos con su aparición. En un mano derecha, que seguía vendada aunque notablemente mejor, llevaba su maleta y cobre su hombro cargaba con la armadura de Acuario. En ningún momento trató de colocársela a pesar que sentía como la vestimenta dorada lo llamaba, reclamando a su nuevo propietario. En todo ese tiempo no había recibido cartas ni ninguna notificación sobre lo que sucedía allí, por lo que no estaba informado sobre los acontecimientos.

Su paso era tranquilo, pero su mirada fría y su falta de expresión resultaban intimidantes. Cuando llegó a Aries, esperó encontrar a Mu pero el lugar estaba vacío. En Tauro, Aldebarán lo recibió sonriente pero él solo le respondió con un seco "hola", cosa que le resultó extraño al nuevo guardián del segundo templo, pero decidió no insistir. Géminis también estaba vacío para su frustración ya que le hubiese gustado hablar con Saga, pero el cosmos del lugar estaba presente. Máscara de Muerte había hecho de Cáncer un espectáculo digno de la mejor película de terror por lo que apuró su paso. No es que le daba miedo, pero sentía una incomodidad al ver como los rostros en las paredes pedían auxilio. En Leo esperó encontrarse con Aioria, había sentido su cosmos pero no salió a recibirlo, cosa que lo extrañó, después de todo él era uno de sus amigos. Shaka estaba meditando en Virgo por lo que decidió no interrumpirlo y seguir.

Cuando llegó a Escorpio, vio a su amigo parado en la entrada del templo vestido con su armadura dorada y el ceño fruncido. Sin prestarle mayor atención, llegó hasta donde estaba él y pasó por su lado.

-¿Qué te sucedió? - preguntó dolido al ver que no se molestó en saludarlo.

-Mi maestro falleció - contestó Camus con total frialdad que no se molestó en ocultar.

-Lo se, mi maestro me lo dijo, pero no el cómo - informó - ¿Por qué no contestaste las cartas? - Camus se detuvo y presionó con mas fuerza la correa de su maleta.

-Me acabo de enterar que me enviabas cartas, él jamás me mostró una - lo miró de reojo.

Una guerra de miradas se armó. Milo lo notó distinto. El Camus que conocía lo habría saludado alegre, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero este Camus era totalmente lo opuesto.

-Debo ir a hablar con el Patriarca - volvió a mirar hacia la salida del octavo templo - Luego nos vemos - sin mas que decir siguió.

Milo lo miraba alejarse. Sin dudas su maestro tenía razón en algo. Le había dicho que Novak sería duro con su amigo y recordó sus palabras. "Si alguna vez notas que él sigue el mismo camino que Novak, haz lo posible porque no se convierta en él". Tenía el presentimiento que aun no era tarde para eso, pero sería muy difícil.

Camus siguió su camino. Sagitario estaba vacío también. Le hubiera gustado haberse quedado más tiempo con Milo y preguntarle qué demonios había pasado en las Doce Casas, por qué Mu no estaba ahí aunque era obvio que se había convertido en caballero ya que Aries no estaba. Qué había sucedido con Saga porque sentía el cosmos del tercer templo y la armadura estaba allí. Y por qué Sagitario tenía una penumbra distinta. Algo grave había sucedido y se encargaría de averiguarlo todo.

Capricornio estaba vació, pero sintió el cosmos del guardián en el último templo, donde también estaba Máscara de Muerte. Cuando llegó a Acuario pasó de largo mirando al frente, sin distracciones ni emotividades. Salió del lugar lo más rápido posible sin llegar a correr. En Piscis estaba su ocupante y sus dos amigos, por lo visto en la zona privada por lo que no se molestó en llamarlos y siguió.

Al fin había llego al templo del Patriarca. Se adentró y lo vio sentado en su trono. Lo primero que notó fue que no era Shion, algo que lo sorprendió por más que no lo expresó en su rostro. Aun así siguió el protocolo y se apoyó en su rodilla derecha a modo de reverencia.

-Era hora de que llegaras Camus - anunció el Sumo Pontífice - Eres el último que se convierte en caballero.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero... - levantó la mirada para observar la inmutable máscara - ¿Qué sucedió con el Patriarca Shion?

-"Típico de ti, Camus" - pensó Saga. Para la fortuna del menor, Ares le había dado un descanso al caballero, dejándolo consciente por un buen rato - Lamentablemente, el Patriarca Shion falleció. Yo, Arles, me encuentro a cargo del Santuario tal y como lo decidió Shion antes de su muerte.

-También noté que algunos templos se encuentran vacíos, inclusive el de Sagitario parece consumido por las penumbras - le dedicó una mirada fría, una que se estaba haciendo habitual en él - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Saga sonrió con pesar debajo de la máscara, siempre había visto en ese niño un futuro grande. Detestaba tener que mentir en su estado actual, pero si no lo hacía, si no seguía el juego de Ares, todos en el Santuario podían correr un peligro mayor.

-Desde que Shion falleció, Mu decidió exiliarse en Jamir ya convertido en caballero de Aries. Saga... - reprimió una mueca al mencionarse, le disgustaba eso - Saga desapareció y Aioros... - carraspeó para disimular el quiebre de su voz al pronunciar el nombre de quien fue su mejor amigo - Aioros fue... - suspiró, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el menor - Aioros fue ejecutado por traición.

-¿QUÉ? - se sorprendió - Es imposible, Aioros jamás haría algo así.

-Todos lo pensamos, pero lo sorprendí tratando de atentar contra de Athena y no me quedó más remedio que castigarlo - suspiró de nuevo.

-Esto es increíble - susurró - "No me imagino como debe estar Aioria" - pensó.

-Lo es Camus, es increíble y lamentable. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí Camus? Viniste sin dar aviso, además de que no vistes tu armadura.

-Vine a hablar de mi maestro - admitió.

-Se que Novak de Acuario falleció hace algunos días...

-Lo asesiné - confesó. Saga quedó estático ya que no esperaba que confiese. Desde que sucedió, supo como ocurrió todo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? - el niño afirmó - ¿Entiendes que según el reglamento debo ejecutarte por atentar contra la vida de un caballero de la Elite de Athena? - volvió a asentir y el falso Patriarca cerró los ojos - Camus, siempre tuve fe en que te convertirías en un excelente caballero dorado, de que llegarías lejos. Esta situación lo complicaría todo y créeme que no quiero que eso suceda, quiero que sigas el destino que Athena te deparó - la inexpresiva mirada de la máscara se posó en las orbes aguamarina del niño - Camus, la constelación de Acuario te ha elegido como su protector y no estoy interesado en que el onceavo templo siga vacío.

-Patriarca Arles, lo que hice podría...

-Camus - lo interrumpió - Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu maestro haya perecido debido a una enfermedad que lo atacó súbitamente - la mirada analítica del menor lo observó fijo - ¿Entiendes?

-Si Patriarca - agachó la mirada.

-Entonces levántate - vio como lo obedecía - Camus es un honor nombrarte como el nuevo guardián del templo de Acuario. Viste tu armadura.

Con ayuda de su cosmos, el francés invocó su vestimenta dorada y se la colocó. Lo primero que sintió fue el como su energía aumentaba. Era algo increíble.

-Espero que te sientas cómodo en tu nuevo templo, Camus de Acuario - Saga sonrió bajo su máscara - Ahora retírate.

Aun mantenía la mirada inexpresiva, seria y calculadora. Sin que su superior lo notase, el niño había analizado todo. El momento en el que le informó sobre los sucesos del Santuario y su situación, los quiebre de voz al mencionar a Saga y a Aioros, su orden que fue dada entre líneas acerca de la causa del fallecimiento de su maestro y una cosa más que le llamó la atención. Mientras caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia Acuario se repetía esa frase en su mente: "siempre tuve fe en que te convertirías en un excelente caballero dorado". ¿Cómo alguien que desconocía totalmente siempre tuvo fe en él?

Había algo grande detrás del nuevo Patriarca, algo sospechoso. Pero no podía actuar solo a base de sospechas, debía asegurarse de todo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia SU templo a paso tranquilo, ignorando los llamados de Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte y Shura en Piscis. En cuanto puso un pie en Acuario, divisó la silueta de su amigo.

-"Si algún día notas que su personalidad va cambiando, convirtiéndose en alguien parecido a Novak, haz lo posible por impedirlo" - las palabras de su maestro resonaron en su mente - ¿Ahora puedes hablar más tranquilo? - preguntó molesto.

-El Patriarca me comentó todo lo sucedido aquí - informó sin responder.

-Si el señor Novak te hubiera mostrado las cartas, te hubieras enterado - lo miró serio.

-Ya te dije que eso es verdad. Pensé que te habías olvidado.

-¿Te he dicho otra cosa?

-No, pero crees que te estoy mintiendo - sentenció y vio como su amigo suspiraba.

-No es que crea que estás mintiendo Camus - se acercó dejando de lado su molestia - Es que no tuve noticias de ti en todo este año, llegas y me ignoras. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Lo siento - suspiró el francés - Es que en este tiempo me pasaron tantas cosas...difíciles - bajó la mirada.

Milo lo observó. Había ido hasta allí para animarlo y acabó alejándolo un poco más. Se acercó a él y le apoyó su mano en su hombro tratando de animarlo. Entonces recordó uno de los complejos de Camus.

-1.15 - dijo sonriendo mientras recibía una mirada cargada de dudas - Mido 1 metro 15. Apuesto a que tú no me superas.

-El otro día me midieron en un hospital en Siberia - esbozó una suave sonrisa que emocionó internamente al peli azul - Mido 1 metro 16.

-Ya verás - lo miró desafiante - Algún día te superaré y seré más alto que tú, recuérdalo.

-El día que me informes eso Milo- sonrió - Ese será el día que me muera.

-Entonces jamás te lo diré - rieron juntos. Tal vez Milo no había perdido del todo a su amigo y tal vez algún día le cuente todo lo que le sucedió en Siberia.

* * *

Ambos caballeros estaban en Escorpio. Camus se mantenía con su usual seriedad mientras que Milo aun trataba de digerir ese secreto que Camus guardó por trece años. No podía creer que su amigo haya asesinado a alguien tan poderoso como lo era Novak de Acuario. Entonces entendió el por qué del repentino odio de su maestro hacia el onceavo guardián y del por qué Camus nunca lo mencionaba. Sostuvo esa mentira por trece años.

-Ya falta poco - avisó el francés - Se están acercando.

-No permitiré que avancen - sostuvo percibiendo dos cosmos acercándose.

-Espero que esto que te conté no te deje una mala imagen mía - sonrió.

-Todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas.

-Yo no - dio una media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de Escorpio. Esos caballeros de Bronce ya estaban muy cerca y, antes de eso, habían liberado a Hyoga de su Ataúd de Hielo. Entonces se detuvo, sorprendiendo a su amigo - Milo, ¿cuánto mides?

-Déjame pensar... Un metro 85 - lo observó intrigado.

-Yo mido 1.84 - lo miró de reojo y sonrió al ver como el griego reía.

-Te dije que algún día te superaría

-Técnicamente lo hiciste hace tiempo, solo que te enteraste ahora - retomó su rumbo a Acuario - Adiós...amigo.

Milo no respondió. Ese saludo se le hizo familiar, como un dejavú. Desconocía el por qué. De repente sintió como dos de los caballeros de Bronce irrumpían en su templo. Más tarde le refregaría en la cara a Camus el tema de su altura.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Nueva historia! La tendría que haber escrito hace mucho, pero nunca pude. En "Despertares" hablé sobre la muerte de Novak de Acuario que, según mi fanfic "Inicios", es el maestro de Camus.

Entiéndase que, a diferencia de "Inicios" y "Futuro Dorado", esta no va air en orden por los signos. Originalmente iba a ser así, pero sentí la urgencia de explicar ciertas cosas de "Despertares". Por eso, el próximo cap será dedicado a Aioros. Para quienes leyeron "Despertares", sabrán que le sucedió a su padre Adelphos de Sagitario.

Les agradecería mucho sus reviews. La verdad me motivan mucho con ellos :D Sus opiniones y dudas serán respondidas :D

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego.


	2. Adiós, papá

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Los OC's de esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **Esta historia es importante para que entiendan ciertos aspectos de mis fanfics. En "Despertares" ya hable de esto.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como Aquarius-chan Art. Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 2: "Adiós, papá"**

-Vamos cariño, resiste - alentaba el caballero a su esposa durante el trabajo de parto.

-Adelphos...no puedo - lloraba la mujer. Estaba por dar a luz a su segundo hijo.

-Podrás - observaba a la futura madre esforzarse - Aioros nos espera, él quiere conocer a su hermano.

La mujer había sufrido en el último mes de embarazo. No soportaba los dolores, inclusive sufrió de sangrados. No podía dormir ni estar tranquila. Y como si fuera poco, su esposo no era otro mas que el caballero de la elite dorada de Athena.

Adelphos de Sagitario era un hombre respetado y sumamente poderoso. Amaba a su familia, pero le provocaba a su esposa ese temor de que un día, debido a una misión, no regrese a casa. Y, como si fuera poco para ella, su hijo mayor se estaba encaminando al mismo destino. Era un orgullo para la mujer, pero también sentía un constante miedo.

-No tienes que preocuparte - animó el pequeño Saga a Aioros - El señor Adelphos no permitirá que algo le suceda.

-Saga tiene razón - habló Kanon mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del menor.

Aioros, de siete años, se encontraba muy inquieto. A pesar de contar con la compañía de sus amigos, los nervios lo invadían. A pesar de que su madre tratase de ocultárselo, sabía lo que ella sufría. Saga y Kanon se miraron entre ellos igual de turbados. El gemelo mayor ya disfrutaba del título de caballero de Athena, lo que le daba cierto conocimiento sobre la situación de la progenitora del futuro caballero, información que compartía con Kanon pero no con su amigo por el motivo que los tenía allí. Ambos hermanos se estaban preperando para lo peor.

De repente, una mujer regordeta salió de la sala de operaciones cabizbaja. En los pocos segundos que tardó en cerrarse la puerta que daba a la sala donde le practicaría el parto a la paciente, los tres niños pudieron ver al de Sagitario arrodillado en el piso, llorando.

-No, no - comenzó a llorar el castaño - Mamá - se levantó y corrió a una velocidad increíble hacia donde estaba ella.

Los gemelos no hicieron acto para detenerlo, cosa que si intentaron los médicos y enfermeros que se hallaban adentro, a pesar de no haber podido detenerlo. Adelphos levantó la mirada y vio como su hijo mayor abrazaba y acariciaba el rostro de su madre, llamándola, diciéndole que aun la necesitaba.

-Aioria - susurró - Le puso... - sollozó - ...le puso Aioria.

El niño buscó con la mirada aguada a ese bebé que, después de escuchar a su padre, supo que estaba llorando. Cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada sintió una felicidad pura dentro suyo. Saga le había comentado muchas veces sobre lo que implicaba ser "el mayor", cosas que, a pesar de jamás dijo, sentía un poco de envidia. Veía a sus amigos como una sola persona que decidió dividirse. Saga vivía para proteger a Kanon y él deseaba hacer lo mismo con un futuro hermano.

Cuando lo encontró, lo miró e inspeccionó. Su cabello era rubio. "Igual al de ella". Y, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de esmeralda. "Iguales a los de ella".

-Niño, no puedes estar aquí - trató de impedirle seguir allí un médico - Y usted tampoco señor. Llevaremos a su esposa a la morgue. El niño será revisado y permanecerá en el área de neonatología.

-Entiendo - dijo el adulto. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero se notaba el enorme pesar en su voz.

-Señor, lamento mucho su pérdida.

Adelphos no respondió. Solo tomo la mano de su hijo y ambos salieron con la mirada gacha hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos.

-"Siempre tuviste miedo de que yo no regrese a casa" - pensó el caballero - "Pero yo fui quien te perdió".

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos meses de aquel terrible suceso. Con la ayuda de los gemelos, Aioros había logrado superar en gran medida el fallecimiento de su madre. Pero alguien mas lo había ayudado: ese pequeño bebé de ojos esmeraldas y rizos rubios provocaba que toda su atención tenga un destino, por supuesto sin descuidar de sus entrenamientos.

En el Santuario veían al castaño con un futuro prometedor. Físicamente hablando, era idéntico a su padre, incluyendo el verde de sus ojos y el marrón de su cabellos. Había demostrado sus grandes habilidades con el arco y las artes marciales. Veían en él y en el joven caballero de Géminis un futuro enorme para la siguiente generación de caballeros.

-Otra vez les gané - festejó el futuro caballero de Sagitario al ver que había clavado la flecha en el centro del blanco, mientras que sus amigos solo se aproximaron.

Los tres se encontraban en la cabaña donde vivía el menor de los tres junto a su padre y su hermano que se hallaba durmiendo. El lugar se encontraba en los límites de Santuario, en una zona que daba inicio a los bosques.

-Por supuesto Aioros - contestó Kanon - Sigue así y te convertirás en el sucesor de Eros - Saga rió ante el sarcasmo que tanto caracterizaba a su hermano.

-Oye - le golpeó en el brazo - Y tú no te ría - se cruzó de brazos simulando estar ofendido.

-Es inevitable Aioros, lo lamento - el mayor respiraba hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Disculpen la interrupción - un soldado apareció - El Patriarca pide la presencia urgente de Aioros.

-¿Yo? - se sorprendió el aludido - ¿Qué creen que querrá? - los gemelos negaron al no saber que responder - Mi padre no está, ¿pueden cuidar de Aioria?

-Por supuesto - contestó Saga.

-No te preocupes y apresúrate - le sonrió Kanon - Sabes que no es bueno hacer esperar al Patriarca.

Una vez que se despidió de sus amigos, el castaño emprendió su camino a las Doce Casas. Ese lugar siempre le pareció imponente. Pero el pasar por Sagitario le dejó un gusto amargo en la boca.

Desde que había fallecido su madre, Adelphos no había vuelto a ser el mismo y lo sabía. En los últimos seis meses, que coincidía con el tiempo que había pasado. Ese mes Aioria cumplía seis meses y ese mes se cumplían seis meses desde que sintió que su familia se rompió.

Salió de Sagitario un poco apenado, le hacía mal recordar que no veía mucho a su padre desde aquel día. Se iba mas seguido a misiones y no regresaba pasados varios días. Cuando llegaba a casa, pasaba tiempo con sus hijos, pero permanecía encerrado en su cabaña o en Sagitario.

No tardó mucho en llegar al salón del Patriarca. Apenas atravesó la enorme puerta de madera, pudo ver al ex caballero de Aries sentado en su trono, con el rostro cubierto por la máscara de metal y a su padre arrodillado frente a él, sin su armadura puesta. Pudo divisar la vestimenta dorada entre los dos adulto, resguardada en su caja de Pandora, ubicada entre los dos adultos.

-Al fin llegas, Aioros - lo recibió el peli verde.

-Patriarca - se arrodilló en su pierna derecha al lado de su padre - ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

-Adelphos ha decidido que ya es hora en que te conviertas oficialmente en el nuevo caballero de Sagitario - el menor abrió los ojos como plato y miró a su padre de costado - Me alegra anunciar tu nuevo título Aioros de Sagitario.

-Eh, yo... - tartamudeaba mientras observaba como su progenitor sonreía - Es un honor...recibir esta noticia Patriarca.

-Adelphos, siempre tendrás las puertas del Santuario abiertas, sobre todo de las Doce Casas - musitó el superior.

-Muchas gracias Patriarca, aun así permaneceré mas tiempo con Aioria - curvó sus labios - Me parece imperdonable que haya puesto su seguridad en manos de Aioros cuando yo soy quien debía responsabilizarse de todo

-Nunca fue un problema - se apuró en aclarar - Aun así me alegra oír eso - sonrió.

Shion los observaba. El nuevo Sagitario era tan idéntico a su padre. Tal vez aun no tenía la sabiduría que destacaba al castaño mayor, pero sabía que se convertiría en un digno sucesor.

-Aioros, a partir de ahora puedes hacer uso de la armadura de Sagitario. Ella te acompañará en tus batallas, mantendrás con ella tu orgullo tanto las victorias como las derrotas. Lucharás en nombre de Athena y también lo harás por la seguridad de todos.

-Patriarca, juro usar mis manos para la justicia, luchar por Athena y por el mundo - prometió el menor.

Seguido a ellos, se puso de pie y llamó a la armadura con su cosmos. Se sorprendió al ver como la vestimenta dorada se adaptaba a su cuerpo y lo cubría. Sintió como su poder aumentaba. "Increíble" pensó al verse vestido con la armadura que era de su padre.

-Pueden retirarse - sugirió el Patriarca.

Con una reverencia, ambos se retiraron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ni bien pusieron un pie en la escalera que daba a Piscis, el mayor le acarició la cabellera al niño, provocándole una risa.

-Te lo mereces hijo - le felicitó - Todo tu esfuerzo merecía una recompensa.

-Aun así creo que es muy temprano.

-No Aioros, es el momento justo - se cruzó de brazos - Necesito pasar tiempo con Aioria y, si sigues cuidándolo tú, jamás cumpliría tu objetivo.

-Si tú lo dices - curvó sus labios.

-Ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti - dijo acongojado. Aioros no respondió - Ahora ve y cuéntale a Saga y a Kanon.

Apenas escuchó eso, salió en dirección a la cabaña que, desde ese momento, dejaría de ser su hogar. Los gemelos lo felicitaron por su título de caballero, se sentían feliz por él. Por supuesto se ofrecieron a ayudarle a trasladar las pertenencias suyas a Sagitario.

Aioros no daba de la felicidad que tenía. Una vez que su padre llegó a la casa, los tres niños comenzaron con la mudanza. Extrañaría a Aioria, pero, aun así, podía verlo todos los día.

* * *

Ya había pasado un año del nacimiento de Aioria, ya era 16 de agosto. Aioros tenía su día planeado: encontrarse con los gemelos en la entrada del Santuario, ir a Rodorio a comprarle un regalo a su hermanito, convencer a Edward de Piscis* para que le regale el ramo de rosas mas hermoso que pueda armar, visitar la tumba de su madre y saludar a su hermano.

Y ya había hecho casi todo. Al regresar de Piscis con las flores recién cortadas que el doceavo guardián le había otorgado sin protestas ya que sabía de ante mano el destino de dichos capullos, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el precioso conjunto de ropa y juguetes que le había comprado a su hermano menor para después regresar por ello. Decidido, inició su marcha hacia el cementerio del pueblo donde descansaban los restos de su progenitora.

Aioros apenas tenía ocho años y doce meses antes había dicho una frase muy cierta y que aun recordaba: "Aún te necesito". Sonrió con tristeza mientras leía el nombre y la frase grabados en la piedra "Casandra Thalassinos*2. Gran esposa y madre. Siempre serás recordada" acompañado de una flores y un ángel.

Siempre supo que su madre descansaba en paz, que los jueces del Inframundo se habían apiadado de ella por su alma generosa y pacífica. Jamás se enfadó con él, siempre le daba lo más que podía. Junto a su padre, lo cuidaban con un amor irremplazable.

Ese día, esa fecha, tenía un sabor agridulce. La muerte de su madre y el nacimiento de su hermano. Se quedó allí un buen rato. Estaba vestido de civil, pero con su eterna cinta roja que permanecía atada en su cabeza. Recordaba que ella se la colocó una parecida días antes de su deceso y por ello decidió dejársela y reemplazarla cuando fuera necesario.

Con un suspiro y con un "hasta algún día, mamá", Aioros se despidió. En cuanto salió del cementerio comenzó a correr hacia el Santuario. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermano y su padre, más que seguro él había preparado algo de comer, tal vez se quedaría a dormir allí esa noche.

Pero algo lo sorprendió en gran medida cuando fue a buscar los regalos. Sobre la mesa donde había dejado los obsequios, al lado de ellos, encontró un sobre con su nombre, escrito con la letra de Adelphos. Extrañado, lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue una fotografía en blanco y negro en la que se encontraban él, su progenitor y su hermano. Sonrió mientras guardaba ese recuerdo y sacó el papel que estaba doblado. Solo habían dos cortas oraciones escritas allí:

"Lo siento mucho hijo. Por favor cuida de tu hermano."

Apenas leyó eso se sintió desesperado. Comenzó a preguntar a todos los que se cruzaba en el camino, sompañeros de orden, sirvientas, soldados, sobre el paradero de su padre, pero nadie sabía responderle. Hasta que Benedicto de Cáncer*3 le dio una respuesta concisa:

-Hace un rato bajó, creo que venía de Sagitario.

-Muchas gracias señor Benedicto - y comenzó a correr.

-Aioros espera - el aludido se detuvo y lo miró - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado.

-No lo se - contestó - En verdad, no lo sé.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, que, a pesar de ser una velocidad que una persona ordinaria jamás lograría, no era suficiente para él. Se regañó mentalmente por no haber tomado su armadura. De repente algo en su camino lo hizo caer.

-Auch, eres idiota o qué - le preguntó molesto Kanon.

-Lo siento - respondió agitado.

-¿Qué sucedió? - cuestionó preocupado Saga que había escuchado el golpe y las palabras quejumbrosas de su hermano.

-Saga yo... - se levantó rápido - Tienen que ayudarme. Mi papá me dejó una carta diciendo que cuide de Aioria - se lo notaba cada vez más desesperado - Por favor.

-Vamos - comenzó a correr el gemelo menor. Y terminó siendo alcanzado por los dos caballeros.

No sabían por donde buscar, no había dejado pistas. De repente a Saga se le cruzó algo en la cabeza, algo que le dio escalofríos.

-Aioros - lo llamó - ¿Quién está cuidando de Aioria?

El castaño se volvió a regañar mentalmente. Estaba tan desesperado que olvidó ese pequeño gran detalle. Sin responder, se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Si algo le sucedía a su hermanito, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo primero que escucharon era el llanto del bebé como si estuviera pidiendo auxilio.

-AIORIA ESPERA - gritó el menor de los tres - Maldición, está cerrada con llave.

La desesperación lo dominaba, sobre todo cuando notó que las cortinas que daba al lugar estaban cerradas. Luego de una rápida advertencia, Saga destruyó de un golpe el obstáculo de madera, encontrándose con una escena que no esperaba ver.

El niño lloraba mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie en la cuna mientras, a un par de metros de él, Adelphos yacía muerto, colgado con una soga en su cuello. Aioros solo reaccionó a tirarse al piso y llorar en silencio.

-Kanon, ve por Aioros - ordenó el peli azul mayor, quien vio como su gemelo obedecía mientras luchaba por desviar la mirada para no ver el resultado de la última decisión que tomó aquel hombre que lo llegó a cuidar como a un hijo.

Saga comenzó a sentir como el cosmos de su amigo comenzaba a aumentar. Un aura dorada lo rodeaba mientras su llanto se tornaba cada vez más desconsolado.

No podía creer lo que vía, su padre había decidido suicidarse. "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba. En ese tiempo no había visto algo extraño en él, ningún indicio. Había comenzado a sonreír mas, cuidaba de su hermano, le aconsejaba antes de irse a las misiones y siempre lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Un día antes había planificado cómo pasarían el cumpleaños de Aioria... Y veía eso.

-¿Por qué? - susurró mientras, debido al aumento de cosmos, hacía que la madera del piso se empiece a resquebrajar - ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - dijo. Saga se vio venir todo, era peligroso para el bebé permanecer allí.

-Kanon llévate a Aioria y da aviso en el Santuario - le gritó. Su gemelo volvió a obedecer y comenzó a correr con el niño a cuestas.

-No permitas que cometa una locura - le pidió por cosmos mientras se alejaba.

-¿POR QUÉ NOS ABANDONASTE? - gritó el castaño haciendo que los vidrios se rompan. Lloraba como jamás lo había hecho.

-Aioros tranquilízate - no obedecía - Aioros por favor - veía como las maderas comenzaban a romperse - Por favor, no me hagas detenerte - sintió como si el lugar les caería encima en cualquier momento - Lo siento - susurró. Seguido a ellos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, uno que parecía que lo iba a destruir. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto. Pero un suave quejido lo hizo sentarse de golpe, haciendo que se maree momentáneamente y vio la cuna en la que dormía su hermano al lado de su cama.

Con movimientos suaves, se levantó y acercó. Se calmó al notar que Aioria estaba bien, que respiraba bien y que no tenía rasguño alguno. Pero esa calma se transformó en tristeza al dase cuenta que lo sucedido no había sido un mal sueño. Derramó algunas lágrimas que cayeron en la mejilla sonrosada del bebé dormido. Suspiró y se dispuso a secarlas, pero ese par esmeralda se abrió con pesadez y lo observó con esa inocencia que caracteriza a niños de su corto tiempo de vida. Seguido a ello siguió algo que lo conmovió: su hermanito le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al terminar de reconocerlo y él le respondió de la misma manera mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

Lo levanto y lo acomodó en sus brazos. En ese momento se juró cumplir el pedido de su padre y lo protegería con su vida.

* * *

El entierro había sido muy difícil para él. Optó por mantenerse alejado de todos y observar desde un par de metros atrás.

-Será duro, pero lo lograrás - la voz del caballero de Géminis lo interrumpió.

-Saga, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que cuidarías a Aioria -cuestionó molesto.

-Y yo creí que irías al baño - le contestó - Además Kanon lo está entreteniendo - sonrió.

El de Sagitario se sintió mas tranquilo. Sabía que el menor de los gemelos lo cuidaría ya que sentía al pequeño rubio como a un hermanito. "Por fin seré el mayor" había dicho cuando les había contado sobre el embarazo de su madre.

-Cuando mi madre falleció, me decidí a dar mi vida por Kanon...y casi lo hice*4 - recordó su duro pasado - Para mí Kanon es lo más importante que tengo, mas importante que mi propia vida - confesó y divisó a su gemelo jugando con el bebé - Aioros, se que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte por él. Cada vez que lo veas sonreírte sabrás que estabas haciendo bien las cosas. También se enojará y se rebelará - rio - Pero ese es el trabajo de los hermanos menores, hacernos la vida imposible a los mayores - el castaño no contestaba, solo lo miraba - Por Kanon me enfrentaría a todo el ejército de Hades y no dudaría. Él es mi complemento, el que hace que mi vida siga tranquila - sonrió - El día que me falte, ese día morirá una parte de mí - confesó y miró a su amigo que comenzó a liberar lágrimas - Oh por favor, no llores.

-Lo siento, pero tienes razón - se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Míralos - señaló al par que reía - Demasiada coincidencia que los dos estén allí jugando. Esos dos nos harán la vida imposible - pensó - Creo que Kanon ya empezó.

-Creo que es verdad.

-Bien, creo que ya me tardé mucho en el baño - Saga volvió a reír - Mi hermano me matará si tardo demasiado - y comenzó a alejarse.

-Saga espera - el aludido volteó - ¿Puedes deshacerte de esto? - y le entrgó la fotografía que le había dejado su padre.

-Claro - la guardó en el bolsillo y siguió

Aioros veía desde allí la ceremonia, donde se encontraban los caballeros de la orden de Athena y el Patriarca, todos cabizbajo. Todos menos ese pequeño rubio que mantenía su sonrisa. Nuevamente le dio la razón a Saga, por él daría todo.

* * *

Saga y Aioros eran conocidos por su grandes capacidades físicas e intelectuales. Todos los admiraban, sobre todo porque el mayor apenas tenía quince años. Eran un equipo constante. Si el Patriarca se enojaba, cosa que muy rara vez pasaba, con uno también se enojaba con el otro. Eran hermanos de alma. Con Kanon la cosa era distinta, con el tiempo se fue alejando, volviéndose seco. Pero aun así lo seguía viendo como ese amigo que tanto lo ayudó de pequeño.

Ese día había sido como cualquier otro: entrenó a Aioria, quien se convertiría en el nuevo caballero de Leo, ocupando ese puesto que hacía años estaba vacío. Pero la actitud de Saga lo preocupó. Lo veía más serio de lo normal buscando a Kanon, como si estuviera nervioso. Cuando le preguntó si sucedía algo, como si desconfiara de él, le contestó con un seco "No te preocupes, no es nada".

Había anochecido y no pudo ver a los gemelos en todo el día. En realidad de Kanon no era algo preocupante, pero de Saga era extraño. Pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió el cosmos del mayor acercándose a las Doce Casas. "Solo" se dijo a sí mismo.

Aioria estaba comiendo mientras él se preparaba para el llamado del Patriarca. Según el soldado que lo buscó era "de suma urgencia". Con paso tranquilo subió los templos vacíos y llegó hasta la enorme puerta de la estancia del ex Aries, sin embargo decidió esperar a su amigo, que no tardó en llegar.

-Luces cansado - le dijo al verlo*5.

-Es que ha sido un día largo - vio como suspiraba y tenía una mirada agotada - ¿Sabes para qué nos ha llamado el Patriarca?

-A decir verdad, no. Oye...

En el momento justo en el que le iba a preguntar por su hermano, Saga comenzó a toser. Parecía ahogado, como alguien que estaba metido en una gran reserva de agua mientras no podía nadar. Pero lo sorprendió las lágrimas que derramaba. Ese Saga que veía como alguien valiente y poderoso, incluso más que él, estaba llorando. Comenzó a preocuparse, no podía hacerlo parar de toser. Luego de una lucha que parecía mas larga de lo que era, se detuvo.

-¡Te encuentras bien? - preguntó nervioso - Tranquilízate y respira despacio, por favor.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes - sonrió - Sobreviviré.

Luego del susto, ambos ingresaron al salón donde Shion los esperaba. La conversación que tuvieron no fue muy larga, pero el anuncio fue muy importante. Aioros solo vio de reojo como Saga presionaba con fuerza su puño, pero él no podía hacer nada ya. Cuando la reunión terminó, ambos salieron directo a sus respectivos templos.

-Saga - lo llamó - Yo...

-Tú nada Aioros - sonrió - Tienes bien merecido ese puesto.

Seguido a ello, se giró y descendió por las escaleras mientras era observado por su amigo. El castaño conocía el por qué del deseo del peli azul de ese puesto, pero ya quedaba en el pasado. Solo suspiró y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué le sucedió? - escuchó en Capricornio.

-Nada Shura, no tienes por qué preocuparte - le contestó al reciente décimo guardián.

-Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar - insistió.

-Por el momento no hay algo que hacer - bajó su mirada - Ve a descansar, quien te dice que el Patriarca te otorgue en cualquier momento una misión - rió. Ambos caballeros se despidieron y siguieron con lo suyo.

Una vez llegó a Sagitario, descansó un poco en el sofá. Estaba agotado y de por sí no había sido un buen día. Le tranquilizaba el saber que Aioria descansaba, pero aun había otros asuntos. Saga, Kanon, el Patriarca... Solo atinó a refregarse los ojos. Se le venían varios problemas encima.

Y lo peor de todo fue que, en ese momento, sintió un cosmos extraño desde el templo de su superior. No era como el de alguno de sus compañeros, era mas poderoso y terrible. Sin dudarlo, tomó la caja de Pandora de su armadura y fue directo a la habitación de su hermano, a quien despertó.

-Aioria - lo sacudió - Aioria, despierta - el niño lo miró adormilado.

-¿Qué sucede hermano? - bostezó.

-Algo extraño está sucediendo. No quiero que hagas algo extraño ni que te quieras hacer el héroe. Quédate aquí y espérame.

El niño lo miró extrañado y asustado, pero sin demostrarlo. Solo asintió y veía como el joven iniciaba su marcha.

-Luego nos vemos Aioros - lo despidió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo - le respondió de la misma manera, sin saber que ésas iban a ser la últimas palabras dirigidas hacia el futuro caballero de Leo.

* * *

*Edward de Piscis aparece en mi fanfic "Inicios", durante el capítulo 7 "Nunca Más: La Historia de Afrodita". Por supuesto va a aparecer en esta fanfic.

*2 El apellido Thalassinos lo encontré en Google. Podrían tomarlo también como el apellido de Aioros y Aioria

*3 Benedicto de Cáncer aparece en mi fanfic "Inicios" durante el capítulo 3 "Traumas: La Historia de Máscara de Muerte"

*4 Es un resumen del capítulo 2 de "Inicios" titulado "Crimen y Castigo: La Historia de Saga y Kanon"

*5 A partir de ese diálogo, es básicamente la misma escena que una parte de un oneshot mío titulado "El Inicio de la Oscuridad"

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Segunda historia! Esta fanfic es bastante difícil de escribir para mí. Detallar tantas cosas en un solo cap es difícil, pero me gustó como quedó. Por si no se dieron cuenta, uso varias referencias de "Inicios". No son cosas del otro mundo, igual se los voy a señalar

Aun estoy en duda sobre quien escribir la próxima, si sobre los gemelos o sobre Máscara de Muerte. Me pueden ayudar dejándome a quien prefieren en las reviews? En verdad estoy muy indecisa respecto a eso :/

Sin más que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego :)


	3. Arrepentimiento

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 **Los OC's de esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **Esta historia es importante para que entiendan ciertos aspectos de mis fanfics. En "Despertares" ya hable de esto.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como Aquarius-chan Art. Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 3: "Arrepentimiento"**

-Ángelo - escuchó que lo llamaba una voz masculina - Sal de donde estés.

-Aquí estoy, maestro. No se preocupe por mí - dijo mientras sonreía de manera cínica el niño de cabellos y ojos azules.

-¿No preocuparme por ti? ¿Lo dices en serio? - el pelirrojo se acercó a él - ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!

Ángelo, o Máscara de Muerte como le gustaba que lo llamen, miraba desafiante al actual caballero de Cáncer Benedicto. Desde que lo rescató, se fue convirtiendo en una persona que no era del agrado de su maestro. Y eso le dolía al mayor, ya que sabía el por qué el niño era como era.

-¿Y hay algo de malo? - sonrió de costado - Ese tipo era una maldita escoria de la sociedad, tarde o temprano iba a terminar muerto o asesinando a alguien. Le hice un favor al mundo.

-Puedes que tengas razón, puedes que el tipo ese hubiese podido llegar a asesinar a algún inocente, pero tú no eres juez ni verdugo como para condenar de esa manera a un civil - lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a forcejear, Benedicto para ir a las Doce Casas y Máscara de Muerte para no hacerlo - Mucho menos puedes darte ese tétrico lujo de arrancarles el rostro.

-Son mis víctimas y hago lo que quiero con ellos - manifestó molesto.

-Ni siquiera eres un caballero y si sigues así ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo serás, no importa que las estrellas digan que eres mi sucesor - el niño calló ante ese comentario.

Sabía lo enojado que estaba su maestro ya que jamás le había dicho algo así. Al contrario, era uno de los pocos que confiaba en que tarde o temprano recuperaría la cordura y se convertiría en un digno sucesor. El peli azul dejó de forcejear y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Cáncer con la cabeza gacha.

-Tienes que cambiar Ángelo - dijo en voz baja Benedicto.

-Máscara de Muerte - corrigió - Dígame Máscara de Muerte.

-Nunca entenderé el por qué de ese pseudónimo - comentó indignado.

-Usted no pudo salvar a Ángelo ese día. Ese día murieron cuatro personas, no tres - notificó murmurando.

El resto del camino, tanto caballero como aprendiz caminaron en silencio y cabizbajos. El pelirrojo ya no sabía que hacer con el niño. Con sus ocho años, cerca de cumplir nueve, se había convertido en un asesino a sangre fría, uno con tendencias sádicas. Era temido como pocos en el Santuario, llegando al punto en que Shion amenazó con expulsarlo.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo - susurró para sí, en un tono inaudible para el peli azul.

* * *

-Eso te pasa por idiota - le reclamó su amigo.

-Muchas gracias Afro, es justamente lo que necesitaba escuchar - el otro solo levantó sus hombros dándole a entender que no le interesaba - No solo debo permanecer encerrado aquí estas dos semanas, sino que me llevarán a Italia - bufó.

-Tienes suerte, mi maestro me llevará a entrenar a Groenlandia - el italiano observó como el peli celeste fruncía el ceño - ¿Tienes idea de lo frío que es Groenlandia? - bufó - Hubiéramos sido mas cuidadosos.

-Nah, lo hubieran notado igual - excusó - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que será? - dirigió su vista al frente.

-Tal vez mas de un año - dedujo - Antes de irse, Shura dijo que estaría ese tiempo en España.

-Claro - suspiró - ¿Nunca te arrepentiste por las personas que mataste? - volvió su vista a su amigo.

-No - lo miró fijo - ¿Debería hacerlo?

-Mi maestro dijo que algún remordimiento debería existir - siguió.

-Bueno, yo los asesiné por diversión - sonrió - Y no me arrepiento de ello.

-Somos dos - contestó.

* * *

Esas dos semanas habían sido demasiado densas para el sucesor de Cáncer y luego llegó el viaje a Italia. Exhaló el aire aburrido mientras caminaba al lado de su maestro.

-Ya llegamos - le avisó el pelirrojo y Máscara de Muerte exhaló desinteresado al ver la choza que se ubicaba lejos de la ciudad.

Había un extenso campo, por lo que el entrenar no iba a ser dificultoso.

-Espero que trates de mejorar Ángelo - le avisó.

-Jamás me llamará Máscara de Muerte, ¿verdad? - preguntó molesto.

-Nunca en esta vida - contestó y vio como su aprendiz refunfuñaba, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

-Un año y un mes - dijo molesto - Sin dudas cuando regrese voy a tener que ponerme al día.

Máscara de Muerte había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento. Se había vuelto muy poderoso, pero había un problema. Su maestro no le sacaba la mirada de encima por lo que no podía salir a "sacarse el aburrimiento de encima". Lo ponía molesto, pero sabía que cuanto antes termine todo, mas rápido volvería a sus hábitos de divertirse a costa del sufrimiento ajeno.

-Ángelo, espero que estés preparando tus cosas - dijo Benedicto - Recuerda que en dos días partiremos al Santuario.

-Claro maestro - esbozó una tétrica sonrisa que el pelirrojo no pudo ver - No sabe lo emocionado que estoy por regresar a Grecia.

Y lo estaba. Una vez allí, recibiría su título de caballero y haría de su vida lo que quisiese, o al menos lo que pudiese hacer con sus diez años de edad.

Pasó la noche tranquilo, cada vez estaba más ansioso por regresar a Grecia. La mañana lo recibió con un humor extrañamente, para su maestro, bueno. Desayunó y terminó de preparar sus valijas con calma.

-¿Alguien durmió bien anoche? - le preguntó divertido el pelirrojo.

-Así es, además de que estoy de muy buen humor ya que falta poco para ver a mis amigos - contestó evitando confesar el otro motivo.

-Tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas - avisó, el niño asintió ya que era costumbre que él se quede solo - ¿Quieres venir? - preguntó sorprendiéndolo.

-Claro - contestó con una sonrisa - "Esto no podría estar cada vez mejor" - pensó.

Salieron de la cabaña a los minutos y recorrieron el largo trecho con una carreta tirada por un caballo que había en el lugar. Fue media hora de viaje en la que ambos solo cambiaban algunas frases, manteniéndose casi siempre callados. El día era agradable, había un sol primaveral y una leve brisa cálida.

-Afrodita no tardará mucho en llegar al Santuario - eso llamó la atención del menor, ya que en ese tiempo no había recibido noticias sobre su amigo - Edward me envió una carta y dijo que avanzó mucho sobre su entrenamiento aunque le costó adaptarse al clima. Solo tiene que corregir algunas cosas y podrá convertirse en caballero.

-¿Y usted desde cuándo sabe eso? - cuestionó y vio como Benedicto parecía dudar si contestar o no.

-Desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Y no me contó? Afrodita es mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué me ocultó algo así? - estaba enojado.

-Porque esa era la idea, que se mantuvieran alejado sin saber el uno sobre el otro sin que pierdan su amistad - lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido - Creí que ya lo sabías Ángelo.

-Por supuesto, pero pensé que... Agh - se cruzó de brazos y no siguió. Sabía que discutir con su maestro era inútil ya que siempre salía perdiendo.

-Y hay algo más - lo escuchó - Aunque de esto me enteré en esta semana, solo que me debatía el contártelo - lo volvió a mirar - Sucedió algo en el Santuario, algo grande.

-¿Qué cosa maestro? - se intrigó.

-Saga desapareció y Aioros fue ejecutado por traición.

-¿QUÉ? - gritó.

-Fue sorprendido por el Patriarca estando a punto de asesinar a Athena - tragó saliva - Quien lo asesinó fue Shura.

Máscara de Muerte no sabía que decir. Sabía que su amigo veía al de Sagitario como un hermano mayor mas que como un amigo. Él sabía que podía ser la mayor escoria a tan corta edad, pero también sabía que si le ordenaran matar a Afrodita, dudaría de hacerlo.

-Además de que el Patriarca Shion... - titubeó y observó como su aprendiz lo miraba consternado- El Patriarca Shion falleció - sintió que la voz se le quebraba, el ariano había sido lo mas cercano a un padre - Fue reemplazado por un tal Arles.

-¿Quién es él? - cuestionó.

-No lo sé, pero si el Patriarca puso su fe en que nos podría guiar, no nos queda mas que confiar Ángelo - pensó un poco como seguir - Tienes que seguir sus órdenes tal como lo harías con Shion y tienes que proteger que Athena no vuelva a sufrir un atentado.

Máscara de Muerte asintió. Ya habían llegado al pequeño pueblo del que le había comentado tantas veces su maestro. Era humilde y agradable. La carreta se detuvo y ambos bajaron.

-Tengo que hacer algunas compras, si quieres recorre el lugar pero ten cuidado - advirtió y el niño asintió.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, tomó conciencia de la advertencia del pelirrojo. "Pero ten cuidado". ¿Bromeaba? Él era Máscara de Muerte, el niño que sin ser caballero aun disipaba temor en el Santuario, un asesino a sangre fría, un sádico sin escrúpulos. Rio cínicamente y siguió.

El lugar no le parecía interesante, lo veía como un pueblo más. Suspiró aburrido hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-Ayúdenme - era la voz de una mujer. Se dejó guiar por ella y la encontró tirada y golpeada - Niño vete, ese tipo es peligroso - dijo después de escupir un poco de sangre.

-¿Hacia donde fue? - preguntó - Le advertiré a la policía y pediré que le envíen ayuda.

-Hacia allí - señaló unos pasillos que habían entre un conjunto de casas - Muchas gracias.

Máscara de Muerte no contestó, simplemente caminó hacia donde le indicó la mujer mientras hacía aparecer su ya conocida sonrisa con aires de psicopatía. Si, iba a volver.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo. Tal y como lo supuso cuando lo vio, era un tipo corpulento. Lo supuso por los golpes graves que tenía la mujer. Era de una estatura media y barba un poco crecida.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño? Vete antes de que te arrepientas - vio como el peli azul esbozaba una sonrisa tétrica - ¿Qué no escuchas? - sacó una navaja de su bolsillo para apuntarlo con ella.

-¿Piensas matarme con eso? - rio - Por todos los dioses, cada vez me encuentro con mas gente imbécil.

-Mira enano - lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta - Te doy una última advertencia - le acercó el arma, dejándola a unos centímetros de su abdomen - Por lo visto no tienes algo de valor así que vete antes de que te mate.

-Hazlo, intenta matarme - desafió sonriente - ¿O será que jamás asesinaste y tienes miedo?

-¿Qué? - quedó consternado.

-Tiemblas, tu voz no suena amenazante y no mides consecuencias. Seguro eres de esos que solo asaltan a mujeres indefensas y las golpea hasta el cansancio para debilitarlas - volvió a reír al ver el rostro sorprendido del bandido - Me das lástima.

-Maldito niño.

-Hazlo, mátame si te atreves - retó.

-Ya verás - tomó impulsó y arrojó el puñal directo a su abdomen, pero el niño seguía allí, de pie, mirándolo desde abajo con su sádica sonrisa. El hombre agachó la mirada y vio como su mano parecía haber frenado sin su consentimiento - ¿Qué demonios?

-Ahora me toca a mi - susurró.

Elevó su dedo índice y liberó de él sus Ondas Infernales que atravesaron al hombre. El sujeto no luchó ya que, desde el principio, estaba muerto. Máscara de Muerte había decidido el destino que debía cumplir.

El ladrón cayó en seco ya muerto. El peli azul se puso en cuclillas a su lado y susurró:

-No sirves, eres un bueno para nada. Estás mejor muerto que vivo.

Y sin mas, apoyó su pequeña mano en el inerte rostro y comenzó a elevar su cosmos sobre él. De un rápido movimiento, arrancó el rostro del cráneo y rio al tenerlos en sus manos. Extrañaba esa sensación de poder que le daba. Si, así serían las cosas cuando regrese al Santuario.

-Ángelo - lo llamó una voz masculina. El mencionado suspiró y puso cara de niño bueno al voltear.

-¿Si maestro?

-¿Qué demonios...? - lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza, sacándole un leve quejido y lo levantó - Ya hablaremos - alrededor de él aparecieron sus Ondas Infernales y los transportó hasta la cabaña. Estaba tan enojado que en ese momento olvidó el carro y los víveres que compró.

-Era obvio que no iba a cambiar - gritó el niño - No se por qué lo siguió intentando.

-PORQUE ERES COMO UN HIJO PARA MÍ - contestó con el ceño fruncido - Eres como un hijo y te traté de criar lo mejor que pude.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo - dijo en voz baja - Usted no es mi padre y jamás lo será, él murió hace ya cinco años y yo vi eso, vi como un maldito lo mataba.

-¿Y entonces planeas convertirte en uno? - cuestionó - Ángelo entiendo que...

-DEJE DE LLAMARME ÁNGELO - gritó al mismo tiempo que elevaba su cosmos - YA LE DIJE QUE ME LLAME MÁSCARA DE MUERTE.

-Nunca lo haré, porque no eres esa persona que crees.

-Si lo soy, soy un asesino, una basura, y con solo diez años - rio - Sabe que si soy así ahora, cuando sea adulto seré peor. Ya no tengo solución.

-Creí que este tiempo te había ayudado a cambiar - negó.

-Verá que no fue así - agregó el peli azul.

-No puedo - susurró - No puedo heredarte la armadura - eso lo dejó con sus orbes azules bien abiertos - Te denunciaré ante el Patriarca - sintió como su voz se quebraba. Si lo hacía, sabía cual sería el destino del niño, pero era un peligro constante.

-No, no lo hará - seguró - No permitiré que me denuncie, que me haga perder el puesto por el que tanto trabajé.

-Si, trabajaste para convertirte en caballero, pero no eres digno de la armadura - lo miró a los ojos - Si te la entrego, Cáncer algún día se cansará y te rechazará. Ese día será el día de tu caída.

-Me aseguraré que no suceda, pero usted no me arrebatará lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué harás para impedírmelo? ¿Asesinarme como lo hiciste a esas personas? - preguntó molesto.

-Si lo tengo que hacer...

No pudo terminar la frase que recibió un golpe en la mejilla que hizo que cayera a la tierra. Benedicto lo miraba enfurecido y se sintió amenazado. "Jamás podría ganarle" pensó. Se levantó y elevó su cosmos.

-Sekishiki Mekai Ha - gritó y se transportó a él y a su maestro al Monte Yomotsu.

-¿Qué harás Ángelo? - preguntó serio.

-No lo sé - y se abalanzó hacia el mayor con intención de atacarlo.

Benedicto estaba sin su armadura, pero aun así podía esquivar los golpes que arrojaba su aprendiz. El peli azul se mostró hábil y rápido. Cada vez que era necesario, esquivaba los ataques del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? - cuestionó serio.

-De cualquier manera me matará - dijo tratando de mostrarse enojado, pero en realidad estaba triste. Su maestro sería el encargado de matarlo y eso no lo hacía sentir bien.

Un fuerte golpe en sus costillas lo hizo caer de nuevo. Benedicto le arrojó una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo pero no tanto como para romperle un hueso. No podía hacerle daño, no a él. Benedicto, como caballero de Cáncer, tenía muchas vidas en sus manos, pero ese niño era como su hijo y sabía que si lo denunciaba lo enviarían a él para que lo ejecuten. Ya estaba todo dicho. Se acercó con paso tranquilo y vio como el niño sollozaba.

-En tantos años, por primera vez te veo llorar - afirmó y se agachó para poder ayudarlo a levantarse.

Máscara de Muerte aceptó el auxilio del mayor y dejó que lo alzara en sus brazos.

-Regresemos - suspiró el mayor.

-No, usted se quedará - dijo mientras lloraba.

Benedicto lo miró y sintió como algo afilado se clavaba en su cuello. Máscara de Muerte cayó al piso y vio como su maestro lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. Sus orbes verdes apuntaban a los azules del niño quien no dejaba de liberar lágrimas.

-A-Ángelo - dijo antes de caer de rodillas al piso - Te quiero, hijo.

Al escuchar eso, el peli azul supo que ya había acabado todo. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, observaba como caía de costado inerte. Se acercó y sacó del cuello del hombre la navaja que le había sacado al ladrón que había asesinado minutos antes sin que su maestro se diera cuenta.

Lloró. Con la muerte de Benedicto de Cáncer, moría lo que le quedaba de inocencia al niño que supo llamarse Ángelo. Siempre se había mentido. Ese niño aun estaba con vida, Benedicto lo ayudaba a seguir presente, pero él mismo mató lo que quedaba de él.

-Lo siento, maestro - apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del fallecido - Lo siento mucho.

* * *

Ese día había sido difícil para él. Luego de enterrar a su maestro en una cripta digna para él, tenía que tomarse el trabajo de volver a Grecia, cosa que no era sencilla pero que logró.

Cuando divisó el Santuario, miró de reojo su espalda y observó la Caja de Pandora que colgaba en su espalda. No sabía que le iba a decir el Patriarca, pero tampoco estaba del todo dispuesto a contarle que sucedió y terminar siendo condenado. Suspiró y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que pudo.

A pesar de sentir su cosmos en Capricornio, no se detuvo para saludar a su amigo. Solo siguió hasta el último templo. Una vez allí, entró sin golpear y se encontró con el hombre que dirigía el lugar vestido con una enorme túnica azul, su casco rojo y una máscara que cubría su rostro.

"Definitivamente mi maestro no se confundió" pensó en cuanto lo vio. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y se posó en una de sus rodillas.

-Ángelo - lo nombró el Patriarca - No, Máscara de Muerte - vio como esbozaba su sonrisa - Es la primera vez que nos vemos, así que me presento. Soy Arles, el nuevo Patriarca después de la terrible muerte de Shion.

-Si, algo supe de eso - confesó - Mi maestro me contó.

-Respecto a ello, ¿y Benedicto? - cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta - Veo que traes la armadura - señaló hacia donde estaban la maleta del niño y la caja de Pandora - Pero no lo veo a él.

-Mi maestro... - bajó la mirada - Él falleció. Fue un accidente en el entrenamiento.

-Entiendo, lamento escuchar eso - sonrió debajo de la máscara y divisó sus orbes rojas al niño que comenzaba a levantar las mirada - Entonces no me queda otra mas que ser yo quien te nombre como el nuevo caballero de Cáncer.

-¿Lo dice en serio? - preguntó curvando sus labios.

-Por supuesto - se levantó del trono y sonrió cínicamente. La mente era la de Ares, pero el cuerpo era del caballero de Géminis y podía ver sus recuerdos. Tal vez ese niño le sería muy útil en un futuro - Por favor, invoca a la armadura con tu cosmos y colócatela.

Máscara de Muerte miró en dirección a la caja de Pandora y comenzó a elevar su cosmos, generando un aura dorada a su alrededor. Vio como la caja se abría y mostraba la vestimenta que conformaba al cangrejo dorado y como se separaba para fusionarse a él. Rió bajo y fijó sus ojos zafiro a la máscara que lo miraba.

\- Podrás gozar de los beneficios de un guerrero de tu categoría, siempre y cuando sigas mis órdenes por supuesto.

-No se preocupe por eso, Patriarca - sonrió con sorna - Planeo disfrutar de mi título y realizar los trabajos que se me asignen. Claro que lo haré por Athena, juro protegerla y dar mi vida por ella.

-Me gusta oír eso... Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer - el pequeño italiano sonrió cínicamente mientras mostraba sus dientes - Puedes retirarte y descansar estos días, al inicio de la semana iniciarás con tus actividades.

-De acuerdo Patriarca, muchas gracias por esto - tomó su maleta y dio media vuelta - Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Dicho eso, siguió con su camino y salió del templo, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta conocida.

-¿Afro? - preguntó sorprendido. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo vistiendo la armadura de Piscis.

-¿Máscara? - apresuró el paso y se acercó a él - ¿Cómo has estado, imbécil?

-Mejor que tú ya que no sufrí frío - rió.

-No me lo recuerdes, no tienes idea de como me costó acostumbrarme al clima frío - se quejó.

-Seguro lo recordaras cuando Camus se convierta en caballero de Acuario y pelee con Milo en su templo - rio al ver el gesto de molestia del sueco.

-Eso no lo había ensado - frunció el ceño - Maldición.

-Ya, ¿hace cuánto llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos, recién dejé mis cosas en mi templo. Ahora iba a anunciarme ante el Patriarca - informó - ¿Y tú?

-También, solo que por seguridad no dejé mis cosas en Cáncer - señaló su maleta - Recién el Patriarca me nombró caballero de Cáncer.

-Felicidades, no creí que lo lograras - dijo en broma pero con un tono altanero.

-Ay si, disculpe usted señorito "a mí mi maestro me nombró caballero en Groenlandia" - acotó de manera sarcástica, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo - Oye, no caigas en la violencia - ambos rieron.

-¿Y el señor Benedicto? - preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

-Eh, luego te cuento - contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca - ¿Y el señor Edward? ¿Se quedó en Groenlandia?

-Luego te cuento - respondió desviando la mirada para después sentir como su amigo le sujetaba del hombro.

-Hace mucho no nos veíamos, tengo mucho que contarte.

-Somos dos, Máscara - secundó - Mejor voy con el Patriarca, porque ambos somos capaces de quedarnos aquí hablando todo el día.

-De acuerdo. Dejaré mis cosas en Cáncer, te espero en Piscis y luego vayamos a Capricornio a saludar a Shura.

-Bien, pero espérame idiota.

-Claro.

Ambos siguieron su camino. Al menos no se aburriría. Sí, estaba Shura, pero se entendía mucho mejor con Afrodita. No por nada se consideraban hermanos mas que amigos.

* * *

-¿Crees que estarían orgullosos de nosotros? - preguntó el peli celeste mientras veía como seguían llegando enemigos.

-Supongo que sería la primera vez - sonrió el italiano.

Ambos seguían luchando, las sapuri que cubría el cuerpo de los dos no mostraban brillo debido a la falta de luz en el Inframundo.

-Creo que si hubiesen seguido vivos nos habrían golpeado y mucho - afirmó.

-Supongo que mas que golpearnos, nos hubieran matado ellos mismos - rio el sueco.

-Tienes razón, no lo pensé.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota.

-Ay si, disculpe usted señorito "yo soy mejor que tú porque jamás me ganaste una discusión" - dijo en tono sarcástico, haciendo que su amigo ría.

-¿Ves que eres un idiota? - trató de calmar su risa al sentir un elevado cosmos acercarse - Bien, es hora de regalar nuestro orgullo.

-Fue una buena vida - dijo Máscara de Muerte - Hicimos lo que quisimos, nos divertimos, nos fuimos jóvenes pero vivimos nuestra vida. ¿Qué mas podemos pedir?

-¿No morir en esta batalla? - cuestionó incrédulo.

-Afro me sorprendes, de cualquier manera moriremos dentro de algunas horas, ¿o lo olvidaste?

-De hecho, no lo pensé - confesó y escuchó reír a su amigo - ¿Qué?

-¿Y luego quién es el idiota? - Afrodita sonrió.

-Máscara, debo decir que por primera vez me ganaste una discusión - aceptó.

Ambos vieron una silueta acercarse. Sabían quien era. Radamanthys de Wivern se acercaba a ellos dispuesto a derrotarlos.

-Afro, fue un honor haber luchado a tu lado - dijo.

-Máscara, fue un honor haber sido tu amigo - sonrió.

-Mejor amigo - lo corrigió y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Para ellos, todo acabaría en unos minutos.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Me super atrasé D: Pero esta historia tiene pocas reviews por lo que le doy mas importancia a las demás. Así que por favor comenten aunque sea con un "hola" e.e

La iba a actualizar ayer, pero enfermé y me sentía muy mal, ahora me siento mejor. En este cap puse algunas reseñas de la serie, espero que se den cuenta :D

Este capítulo me fue difícil de escribir, cosa que me pareció raro ya que escribí mas de Máscara que de cualquier otro caballero (y eso que mi favorito es Camus). Hace una semana lo vengo escribiendo y no sabía como terminarlo. Cambié muchas cosas de la idea original y me quedó así. Y quedé conforme. ¿Qué les parece?

En honor a que se volvió el badass de la orden dorada y que me puse mas que feliz por él ya que le dieron un lugar importante en la serie (Soul of Gold en este caso) el próximo capítulo se lo saqué a mis amados gemelos para dárselo a mi amado Afrodita de Piscis (conste que siempre lo ame xD)

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego n.n


	4. Enfrenta las Consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda.**

 **Los OC's de esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **Esta historia es importante para que entiendan ciertos aspectos de mis fanfics. En "Despertares" ya hable de esto.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como Aquarius-chan Art. Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 4: "Enfrenta las conscuencias"**

La vieja camioneta transportaba a caballero y aprendiz. Afrodita miraba desinteresado la nieve. Odiaba el frío, pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitar entrenar allí y, si lo pensaba bien, jamás le habían dado a elegir un lugar de entrenamiento. Suspiró molesto.

-Lamento que todo termine así, Afrodita - el aludido miró a Edward, el actual caballero de Piscis - Pero sabías que tus actos algún día serían cobrados - el niño bufó y siguió mirando el paisaje nevado.

Llegaron a una cabaña que había en medio de un bosque de pinos. El lugar, a pesar del frío, era agradable. Pero el pequeño sueco lo veía como una simple molestia que debía soportar hasta el día que su maestro se digne a nombrarlo caballero.

-Hoy y mañana nos acomodaremos, por lo que empezaremos con el entrenamiento en dos días, ¿te parece? - el peli celeste solo asintió - ¿Me estás haciendo la ley del hielo? - no recibió respuesta - ¿Sabes lo que significa tener a Novak como único vecino? Que estoy acostumbrado a la frialdad de las personas - comenzó a caminar - Ven - notó como el niño lo seguía con el ceño fruncido - El Patriarca dijo que este lugar te serviría mucho para entrenar. Yo también lo hice en un lugar de clima frío, en Noruega.

-No pregunté - habló por primera vez.

-Afrodita... - suspiró buscando calmarse, no le gustaba enojarse con su aprendiz - Estoy tratando de hacer que esto sea más llevadero. Se que el castigo del Patriarca sumado a que nos Benedicto y yo nos vimos obligados a separarlos - se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba cerrada y volteó a verlo - Pero eso no es culpa mía ni de Benedicto ni del Patriarca. Ángelo y tú tienen que enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Ya lo se - miró hacia un costado - Solo que esto no me gusta.

-Te encontrarás con muchas cosas en esta vida que no te gusten Afrodita - sonrió - Por lo tanto, lo único que puedes hacer es afrontarlas con valentía y seguir tu camino hasta lograr tu objetivo - Afrodita lo miró por primera vez en el día a los ojos - Esta es tu habitación. Si necesitas ayuda para correr algo o acomodar un poco, llámame.

Sin mas que decir, Edward se marchó del lugar hacia algún otro punto de la cabaña. Su aprendiz estaba advertido debido a sus actos y él, como su maestro, tenía el deber de corregirlo y encaminarlo. Pero Afrodita no era alguien fácil de manejar. A decir verdad, no sabía como era él antes de encontrarlo en ese vivero. Suspiró mientras tomaba su maleta y se encaminaba a su cuarto.

Si había algo que sabía era que no iba a ser sencillo reformar al pequeño sueco.

* * *

El entrenamiento había sido duro para él. No porque su maestro lo hiciera esforzarse más de la cuenta, sino por el clima. Pero pasado el tiempo ya se había adaptado y ya le era más sencillo manejarse entre la nieve y los fríos vientos de Groenlandia.

Así mismo, ya había pasado un año de su entrenamiento. Cada vez faltaba menos para volver. ¿Y qué haría? ¿Cambiaría? ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo que se fue de Grecia? La primera opción era la más razonable, pero la segunda era la más divertida. Estaba en una encrucijada muy grande.

-Afrodita vamos a entrenar - anunció su maestro.

Suspiró y lo acompañó al terreno repleto de nieve.

-Dentro de poco te nombraré caballero - le contó mientras comenzaban a correr para calentar.

-¿Lo dice en serio?

-Claro - sonrió - Ya tienes lo necesario para llevar la armadura de Piscis y creo que ella está ansiosa por aceptarte.

-No estoy seguro maestro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por los crímenes que cometiste? - no recibió respuesta - Lo importante es que te arrepientas de ello.

-¿Y si no me arrepiento? - vio como el castaño frenaba y lo miraba.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Nunca tuviste algún tipo de sentimiento por las personas a las que asesinaste? - sintió ira que no manifestó cuando lo vio negar.

-Lo hacía por diversión - sonrió - Era entretenido verlos morir lentamente - desvió la mirada - No conozco otra forma de sacarme el aburrimiento de encima que esa manera. Es mas, extraño hacerlo - mostró sus dientes al sonreír de manera siniestra - Extraño ver a esos criminales sufrir por el veneno de mis rosas - lo miró - Extraño mi antigua vida.

-¿A qué vida te refieres Afrodita? - estaba serio - Porque lo que describes no me parece el significado de la palabra vida.

-Usted no entiende.

-Entonces ayúdame. ¿Por qué ?

-El fuerte sobrepasa al débil. Siempre fue así - miró a su maestro fijo a los ojos - De no haber sido así, Christine y Nichola seguirían con vida*...

-Y tú no estarías aquí. No habrías conocido a tus amigos - nuevamente lo dejó sin palabras. Esa era la costumbre de Edward, ganarle en todas las discusiones posible - Sigamos Afrodita.

El peli celeste correspondió a la orden en silencio. Había perdido la noción sobre cuanto tiempo habían estado calentando, era normal ya que era difícil hacerlo con el clima helado del norte del continente americano.

-Afrodita dime una cosa - ambos chocaron miradas - ¿Conoces el ritual que tienes que seguir para convertirte en caballero de Athena? - el negó y el castaño pensó como explicarlo rápido y de manera entendible - Hace mucho tiempo, consistía en un intercambio de sangre. Como sabes, nuestra sangre contiene altas cantidades de veneno, por lo que, en esas circunstancias, uno de los dos termina muerto - el sueco lo miró fijo - Vive quien tiene el veneno mas poderoso, y el "ganador" puede variar*2.

-¿Tendremos que hacer eso? - vio como su maestro negaba.

-Hace tiempo, eso cambió - sonrió - Si tú logras hacer que tu Rosa Sangrienta me mate, entonces podrás tomar la armadura y serás oficialmente el caballero de Piscis.

-Ma-maestro - tartamudeó - Eso es...imposible. Usted es muy poderoso, yo jamás podría asesinarlo.

-¿Desconfías de tu poder Afrodita? - negó - Entonces, tienes que atacarme.

-No puedo - susurró - No puedo hacerlo - bajó la mirada.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? - se agachó poniéndose a la altura de él.

-No puedo...ni quiero - confesó - A pesar de todos mis comportamientos, usted es lo más cercano que tuve a un padre y no puedo ser el causando de su deceso - suspiró - No sabría como afrontarlo.

-Afrodita - sonrió - Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso - se paró - Cuando te encontré, supe que tenías un enorme futuro por delante - curvó sus labios - Estoy orgulloso de ti, eres un excelente alumno.

-Maestro - trató de disimular su voz quebrada.

-Hazlo Afrodita, no me decepciones.

Las lágrimas del niño comenzaron a correr en sus mejillas. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero la mirada miel de su maestro suplicaba por la aparición de esa rosa.

Titubeando un poco, elevó su cosmos e hizo aparecer en su mano derecha una rosa tan blanca como la nieve que los rodeaba. La sujetó con tanta fuerza que sintió como una de las espinas lastimaba la palma de su mano.

-L-lo siento, maestro - arrojó en un rápido movimiento la rosa directo al pecho de su maestro.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas. Afrodita apoyó sus manos en el frío terreno mientras las lágrimas caían, Edward lo miraba y sonreía. Lo había formado bien, a pesar de todo, estaba orgulloso de saber que ese niño que estaba allí, ese niño que tenía la vida de tantas personas a pesar de su corta edad, ese niño que ahora estaba llorando, era su aprendiz.

-Afrodita - sentía que su respiración se hacía cada vez mas pesada - Prométeme una cosa - bajó levemente la mirada y vio como poco a poco la rosa se teñía del color de su sangre.

-D-dígame - se secó rápido las mejillas.

-Prométeme...que encontrarás la forma de cambiar esto - suspiró y comenzó a ver borroso - Evitarás que tu sucesor...pase por esto.

-S-si maestro, se lo prometo - se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Eres fuerte Afrodita - dijo con esfuerzo - Pero la fuerza no lo... - cayó lentamente de costado ante las orbes doradas del niño - ...todo.

El peli celeste lo vio caer y sintió que su corazón se comprimía. La primer persona que se había preocupado por él sinceramente, había caído frente suyo. Por un momento, se sintió solo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Estaba solo.

* * *

Luego de enterrar el cadáver de su difunto maestro, Afrodita se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Una vez dentro, divisó la Caja de Pandora que contenía esa vestimenta dorada que él tanto anhelaba.

"Si tú logras hacer que tu Rosa Sangrienta me mate, entonces podrás tomar la armadura y serás oficialmente el caballero de Piscis", recordó las palabras de su maestro. Tragó saliva y elevó su cosmos llamándola para verificar si el ya fallecido estaba en lo correcto.

Grande fue su sorpresa y entusiasmo cuando vio como la caja dorada se habría mostrando la armadura en reposo y como, luego, ésta comenzaba a cubrirlo. Sonrió. Ya había cumplido su objetivo de pertenecer a la elite de Athena.

Ese mismo día, comenzó a prepararse para regresar a Grecia. Vería al fin a sus compañeros, a su amigo. Miró un almanaque y notó que había pasado poco más de un año, casi trece meses. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado entrenando? Sintió que fue menos tiempo.

Planeaba llevarse solo algunas cosas de su maestro, las que le parecían útil para él. No era mucho, pero cuando revisó vio algo que le hizo generar curiosidad. Era una pequeña caja en donde se encontraban guardadas varias cartas. Muchas de ellas iban dirigidas a sus distintos compañeros de orden, en especial a Benedicto quien era su mejor amigo. En ellas vio que su amigo había avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento y al parecer había mostrado un cambio favorable. Rió ante eso. Máscara de Muerte, futuro sucesor de la armadura de Cáncer jamás cambiaría. Solo que era muy bueno disimulando.

Igual que él.

Sonrió. Él tampoco había cambiado. Solo quería regresar al Santuario y tener su vida de antes. Su vida en la que divertirse requería de dos persona: Máscara de Muerte y algún criminal al que los dos torturarían hasta matarlo.

Pero primero tenía que pensar como demonios haría para cruzar el océano Atlántico. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no sería tarea fácil.

* * *

Luego de subir a escondidas a una embarcación que hacía transporte desde Groenlandia hacia Estados Unidos, utilizó su "encanto" para atraer la lástima de una adinerada familia que se encaminaba a Europa luego de inventarse una historia que hasta él mismo podría creerse. Esa misma familia le cedió el dinero suficiente como para llegar a Grecia luego de una increíble excusa armada en el momento del desembarco. Sin dudas era muy bueno armando estrategias y mejor aun simulando situaciones que no sucedían*3.

Una vez en el Santuario, se colocó la armadura y comenzó a ascender por las Doce Casas. Ese ya era su terreno y sonrió orgulloso ante eso. El lugar estaba demasiado calmo y cuando llegó a Géminis comprobó que lo que decía una de las cartas era cierto, aunque se negaba a creer que Aioros era un traidor. De él no lo creía. Pero lo confirmó cuando llegó a Sagitario. Todo era increíble. E Capricornio supo que Shura estaba allí. Luego lo saludaría, estaba mas apurado en confirmar el asunto del Patriarca.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, luego de dejar sus cosas en Piscis, salió del doceavo templo y divisó a su mejor amigo descendiendo con la armadura de Cáncer.

-¿Afro? - preguntó el italiano.

-¿Máscara? - sonrió y se apresuró a llegar a él - ¿Cómo has estado imbécil?

Al menos no estaría solo allí. Máscara de Muerte, actual caballero de Cáncer y su hermano del alma, estaba allí. Ahora le tocaba enfrentar al Patriarca y mostrarse como nuevo caballero de Piscis. Volteó y suspiró al ver que el peli azul ya había atravesado su templo.

Su destino ya estaba marcado.

* * *

-Cuando termine esta mierda, tenemos que salir a tomar unas cervezas - impuso el peli azul.

-Oye Afrodita ni bien derrotemos a los caballeros de bronce, ¿puedes salir a tomar unas cervezas? Claro Máscara, no tengo algo que hacer - contestó con sarcasmo recibiendo un bufido del otro.

-¿Estamos de mal humor en Piscis? - esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

-No - lo miró - Solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué podría pasar Afro? - se levantó del escalón donde los dos estaban sentados mirando el resto de las Doce Casas - Bien, es hora de cumplir con mi trabajo.

-Ya encontraron la salida de Géminis - afirmó serio.

-Si, por eso debo irme - le sacudió los cabellos celestes a su amigo sabiendo que eso lo molestaba y comenzó a descender antes de recibir un golpe - Recuerda lo de las cervezas - avisó.

-Claro - contestó con el ceño fruncido. Había hecho el gesto de golpearlo, pero no se molestó en levantarse. Solo se quedó allí sentado mirando el Santuario.

Y esperando a que el imbécil de su amigo regrese para cumplir lo de las cervezas.

* * *

*Ellos aparecen en mi fanfic "Inicios", en el capítulo 8 dedicado a Afrodita

*2 Es la primera vez que relaciono una de mis historias con TLC

*3 Siempre pensé a Afrodita como un buen estratega. En SoG me lo confirmaron y yo decidí plasmarlo.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Este capítulo fue pura improvisación. Lo empecé sin saber como sería la siguiente oración. Quedé satisfecha, pero pudo haber sido mejor. Perdón si me demoré, pero estuve centrada en una fanfic de Inuyasha ya que era parte de un reto de Halloween (si quieren, léanlo).

No tengo mucho que decir, mas que me gusta poner esos finales en estas historias. Es algo parecido al masoquismo xD

¿Me dejan su review? Esa es mi única ganancia y me gusta leer lo que opinan sobre mis escritos.

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego.


	5. Juntos por siempre, hermano

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda.**

 **Los OC's de esta historia son de mi propiedad.**

 **Esta historia es importante para que entiendan ciertos aspectos de mis fanfics. En "Despertares" ya hable de esto.**

 _Les comento que tengo mi fanpage en Facebook llamada "Aquarius-chan." donde subo todos mis trabajos. Además tengo un grupo en Facebook llamado "Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas..." donde ustedes pueden compartir todos sus trabajos o las publicaciones que quieran. Los links en mi perfil._

* * *

 **Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 5: "Juntos por siempre, hermano"**

-...juro luchar por y para Athena. Dar mi vida y velar por ella - afirmó Saga.

Al fin, después de tanto entrenamiento, se convirtió en el primer caballero dorado de su generación. Su maestro y los compañeros de éste observaban al niño apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha ante el Patriarca. Mientras el antiguo caballero de Aries le dedicaba algunas palabras al nuevo Géminis, alguien mas observaba todo desde las sombras.

Él ya no podía estar allí, pero, ¿qué mas daba? Su hermano mayor estaba recibiendo la armadura de Géminis y quería brondarle su apoyo.

-Kanon, no veo - se quejó su compañero susurrando.

-Sssh Aioros, nos encontrarán - lo miró molesto, sin recibir respuesta, entonces siguió mirando orgulloso como su hermano se convertía en caballero dorado.

…

-KANON - sintió que lo llamaba esa voz tan parecida a la suya. Sonrió -. Kanon maldito seas. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? - lo escuchó molesto. Iba a salir de su escondite entre las ramas de los árboles, pero otra voz se lo impidió.

-Ya Saga, tranquilo - lo escuchó reírse - Tal vez ni siquiera debe estar aquí - trató de calmarlo.

-Es un idiota, no se por qué demonios me hace esto - se quejó y se giró para volver de donde había venido. Aioros solo lo miró marcharse y esperó a quedar completamente "solo".

-Kanon, se que estás por aquí - habló en voz alta recibiendo la atención del gemelo menor - Saga te buscaba para contarte que nos íbamos unos días a Etiopía a ver como se encuentra todo en la Isla Andrómeda por órdenes del Patriarca - suspiró - Estamos camino a salir, por eso Saga estaba molesto, todo fue anunciado a último momento. Solo tuvimos tiempo de empacar algunas cosas y ponernos nuestras armaduras - se giró en dirección hacia donde había marchado Saga - Sabes que tu hermano apreciaría mucho que vayas a despedirlo. Y por favor, vigila a Aioria.

Kanon no respondió, solo observó como se iba. No vería a Saga por varios días y él estaba allí encaprichado. Bufó molesto y se bajó del árbol. Si no iba con su gemelo, luego se arrepentiría. Además si planeaba alejar a su hermano de "ese intruso", lo que menos tenía que hacer era provocarlo.

Llegó a la zona de embarcación donde pudo encontrar a su hermano y a su amigo. Tomó aire y se acercó.

-Saga, espera - el aludido se giró con el ceño fruncido, pero, sin poder evitarlo, lo deshizo para mostrar una sonrisa.

-Idiota - se acercó -. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Por ahí - rieron -. Vine a despedirte, escuché por ahí que te ibas a la Isla Andrómeda.

-Si, el Patriarca no los ordenó hace... - pensó - ...media hora o un poco más.

-No hace falta que me expliques, después de todo eres un caballero de Athena - sonrió - No te preocupes, solo ve y cumple tu misión.

-Bien, pero tú no hagas desastre alguno.

-No voy a hacer una promesa que podría romper - rio.

-Kanon, por favor - imploró.

-Ya Saga, tranquilo. Trataré de portarme bien.

-De acuerdo y cuídate - vio como el menor asentía y se giró para subirse al barco.

-Saga - lo llamó haciendo que gire y lo mire -. Juntos por siempre, hermano - puso su mano derecha hecha un puño en su pecho.

-Juntos por siempre - hizo lo mismo que su hermano y sonrieron.

El gemelo menor vio como su hermano reiniciaba la marcha. Estaría solo, de nuevo. Tendría que maniobrar como entrar a Géminis sin que lo descubran, de nuevo. Se aburriría, de nuevo. Suspiró. Saga no tenía la culpa, él solo seguía órdenes. Órdenes de alguien que estaba arriba de él, del Patriarca. Y Aioros que apoyaba cada decisión. Frunció el ceño. Había dicho que trataría no meterse en problemas. Se giró y caminó hacía la arboleda que había cerca del Coliseo a descansar.

* * *

Había pasado, ¿cuánto? Varias horas. Ya había anochecido y Kanon seguía en las afueras de las Doce Casas. Estaba aburrido, no tenía con quien hablar ni distraerse. Pensó en irse a Rodorio, pero sería problemático regresar. ¿Develarle su identidad a Aioria y distraerse con su antiguo "hermano menor"? Peor todavía.

Exhaló el aire frustrado y comenzó a caminar hacia las Doce Casas. Ya tenía trece años y lo único a lo que podía aspirar allí era convertirse en el caballero de Géminis solo por reemplazo. El segundo de los gemelos, el que se tenía que mantener oculto. Pero Saga había ganado el puesto limpiamente. Era mas poderoso que él y lo reconocía.

Llegó a las escaleras de Aries y comenzó a subirla con calma ya que no había quien se lo impidiera. En Tauro, llamó a Ayrton, guardián del templo, con cuidado de que el pequeño Aldebarán no supiera que estaba allí. Luego de hablar un poco con él, éste le dio el permiso para atravesar la segunda casa del zodíaco y poder llegar en paz a Géminis. Una vez allí, se dispuso a encontrar un buen libro para leer y entretenerse un poco.

Sacó uno de la biblioteca, uno que hablaba de historia antigua. "Como si no supiera del tema" pensó, pero peor era acostarse en su cama mirando al techo. Se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a leer, pero su cabeza tenía otros planes.

Últimamente, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Saga parecía no necesitarlo, cada vez estaba mas proyectado en sus obligaciones. Había momentos en los que el mayor podía no hablarle todo un día o dos inclusive por sus tareas. Se tenía que ausentar días del Santuario por sus misiones mientras él tenía que permanecer allí, solo.

¿Estaba celoso? Sí y él lo sabía. Celoso de la vida que llevaba su hermano. Celoso de que ahora no necesitaba de él pero sí requería de la compañía de Aioros. Celoso de que Saga podía relacionarse con las personas del lugar mientras que él tenía que mantenerse en las sombras. Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía leer porque, simplemente, su cerebro se lo impedía.

Tenía que hacer algo. Le había prometido a Saga que no se metería en problemas, pero él no tenía por que enterarse de lo que hacía estando solo. Sonrió y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia un lugar que nadie usaba usualmente pero que él conocía de memoria: los pasadizos secretos que cruzaban las Doce Casas.

El lugar presentaba humedad y muestras del abandono que sufría. Sólo la elite de Athena conocían de esos oscuros pasillos. Bueno, también él, cortesía de Saga. Era una forma rápida y segura de atravesar las Doce Casas. Si un enemigo potencial de Athena conocía de esos lugares, sería muy problemático para todos.

Visualizó una tenue luz, ya estaba cerca de la salida. Apresuró su paso y la iluminación era cada vez mayor. Hasta que llegó. El umbral estaba oculto detrás de unas abundantes enredaderas, imposible de ver por más cerca que uno estuviera. Salió y vio el templo del Patriarca. Sonrió satisfecho, había llegado a su objetivo.

Miró que no hubieran soldados cerca y entró sigilosamente al lugar. No sentía el cosmos del antiguo Aries, por lo que supuso que estaría en Star Hill o descansando, algo que le dio mucha ventaja y tranquilidad. Con calma, llegó a la gran biblioteca que había allí. Todos suponían que era el lugar mas seguro del Santuario ya que archivos de antiguas generaciones de caballeros estaban contenidas allí, habiendo sobrevivido a muchas circunstancias.

Entró y lo primero que vio fueron carpetas que contenían datos de la futura generación dorada, incluyendo a Saga y a Aioros, también había una dedicada a él.

-Al menos me tienen en cuenta - dijo mientras la abría con curiosidad. Sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía -. Supongo que tú nunca permitirías que se me ignore completamente, hermano - la cerró y siguió.

¿Qué hacía allí? Solo curioseaba. Analizó todos los libros que yacían en los estantes. El lugar estaba colmado de ellos, acompañados por el polvo. Interesado, se puso a mirar una fila de carpetas que resaltaban.

-Edward de Piscis - susurró -. Ya veo, los datos de los viejos - rió bajo y siguió husmeando -. Novak, Jarno, Dante, Adelphos... Ahora que lo pienso, jamás conocí ni escuché hablar de los caballeros de Virgo y Leo* - se dijo extrañado y levantó los hombros restándole importancia -. Benedicto, Alexander... ¿Christopher de Géminis?

Otro del que tampoco escuchó hablar y tenía la confianza de que su hermano tampoco ya que sino le hubiera contado. Sacó el montón de papeles y se puso a leer el contenido. Esa era información muy interesante desde su punto de vista. Información que le recordaba a su hermano mayor.

Sonrió. Tal vez rompería la promesa que le hizo a Saga.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, le dije que trataría - rio y salió del lugar con lo que había encontrado allí. Tenía que hacerle una visita a su maestro.

* * *

Al fin había amanecido. Kanon jamás se había visto tan ansioso por levantarse. Tomó un bolso y metió algunas cosas que tal vez necesitaría, teniendo especial cuidado con los papeles. El viaje hasta la isla de Creta sería rápido gracias a sus habilidades como candidato que fue para la armadura de Géminis. Abrió un portal dimensional y se adentró, llegando al lugar.

La playa estaba muy cerca, el aire era, por algún motivo, distinto al de Atenas y los paisajes que ofrecía la mitológica región eran un espectáculo singular. Ahora entendía por qué su maestro había decidido ir allí.

Se puso a buscar la casa del anterior Géminis confiado. Ya había ido allí antes, por lo que el camino fue rápido. La vivienda estaba en el medio de la isla, justo entre la gran agrupación de árboles, dándole un espacio tranquilo. Apenas la vio, corrió hacia la puerta y golpeó.

-Momento - escuchó desde adentro y luego vio como abrían -. ¿Kanon?

-Pensé que se equivocaría - rió.

-Para mí, ustedes dos son muy distintos - le acarició la azulada cabellera -. Ven y abraza a tu maestro - Kanon obedeció - ¿Cómo has estado muchacho? Hacia tiempo que no te veía - lo soltó.

-Bien por suerte, entre las sombras, pero bien - primera señal dada.

-Si, eso es malo, pero ya podrás correr con libertad - se giró y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiese - Pero piénsalo de esta manera, tienes suerte.

-¿Suerte? - cuestionó cínico.

-Así es. Antes a los gemelos menores se les ordenaba usar una máscara, cubriéndoles casi toda la cara, solo dejando desde los ojos hacia arriba a la vista - se sentó -. Eso lo abolió el Patriarca Shion hace no mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué tardó tanto? - nuevamente la curiosidad comenzó a dominarlo. Esa era información que desconocía.

-Porque por mucho tiempo se tuvo que el menor... - carraspeó -. ¿Quieres algo para tomar o comer? Por la hora que es, imagino que no desayunaste.

Kanon asintió y vio como Alexander se dirigía hacia la cocina. El castaño ocultaba algo y lo sabía, aunque tenía una idea del motivo. Pero eso que le estaba contando, no aparecía en los registros. ¿Él usando una máscara? Su cuerpo tembló levemente ante la idea. Ya era un castigo para él mantenerse oculto, no se quería imaginar sumarle eso.

Al poco tiempo vio como el inglés aparecía con una bandeja en la que reposaban una taza con café con varias rodajas de pan tostado, un vaso conjugo de naranja exprimido, un pocillo con dulce de fresas, mantequilla y los utensillos necesarios.

-Muchas gracias maestro.

-No hay por qué, Kanon. Aproveché y me preparé un café para mí también - le mostró el recipiente - Y dime, ¿cómo está tu hermano?

-Igual a mí - sonrió con gracia al igual que el mayor - Ya, en serio, está bien. Ayer partió junto a Aioros hacia la Isla Andrómeda.

Ambos estuvieron charlando animadamente. De a rato reían y de a rato sentían la nostalgia encima. Era un buen momento, pero Kanon tenía bien en claro a que había ido.

-Maestro, nunca me terminó de contar sobre el asunto de la máscara - el aludido se sorprendió.

-Es que no me parece necesario que lo sepas, ya es asunto del pasado.

-De acuerdo - suspiró. Tal vez no era algo importante -. ¿Puedo ntarle algo?

-Por supuesto - dijo animado.

-¿Recuerda el día que nos encontró? - el inglés asintió - Tengo la respuesta del por qué Saga no recuerda como murió nuestro padre. Ese día Saga estaba por quedar inconsciente por querer evitar que me golpeara, de repente vi como se levantó con el cabello gris y los ojos rojos, además tenía una voz diferente. Ese día sentí su cosmos y era algo que jamás en mi tiempo en el Santuario presencié.

-¿Y esto se lo contaste a alguien? - Kanon negó - ¿Ni siquiera a Saga?

-Ni siquiera a Saga - susurró - Creí que sería lo mejor.

-No te preocupes por ello, mas tarde partiremos al Santuario y hablaremos con él y con el Patriarca - se puso tenso -.

-Estuve averiguando, necesitaba una respuesta sobre ello - lo miró a los ojos -. Maestro, ¿quién es Christopher?

Alexander lo miró atónito. Cómo supo Kanon de él. Tragó saliva nervioso y sentía que su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Cómo...? - fue interrumpido por las carpetas estrellándose en la mesa gracias al menor.

-Los encontré en la biblioteca del Patriarca.

-Tú tienes el acceso prohibido - dijo aun desconcertado.

-Lo sé, por eso me infiltré, Saga me enseñó los pasillos - sonrió -. Saga es un buen hermano mayor.

-Kanon...

-Fue interesante saber que usted es el menor de los gemelos - exhaló aire satisfecho al ver el gesto perturbado del mayor - Un Géminis de reemplazo.

-Kanon, ya dime qué quieres - ordenó ofuscado.

-Que me cuente todo - se puso serio - Ahora.

-No estás en posición de dar ese tipo de órdenes Kanon - lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, algo extraño en él.

-¿Y qué sucedería si Saga se llegara a enterar de esto?

-No serías capaz.

-Saga no sería capaz - rió bajo -. Yo si.

-Está bien - se acomodó en su asiento - La máscara... - suspiró apenado y Kanon escuchó con atención, ese tema lo intrigaba - Desde la era del mito, se cree que uno de los Géminis tiene la capacidad suficiente para ser caballero dorado, representando a una de las casas mas poderosas del Santuario: bondad, inteligencia, poder. Y el otro también es capaz de poseer esas características, solo que tiene un detalle extra - rió con amargura -. Se dice que Géminis tiene una doble cara al representar a dos personas, o son personas muy buenas capaces de hacer actos perversos o son personas malvadas capaz de dar su vida por la humanidad. En la Orden de Athena pasa eso y usualmente el menor representa ese lado oscuro que se rechaza de nuestra constelación.

-¿Está diciendo que yo...?

-Cuando me convertí en caballero, me propuse a que el Patriarca elimine esa maldita máscara por el simple hecho que no soportaba verlo así - ocultó su mirada al agachar la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Usted no usó la máscara? - preguntó y el mayor negó.

-Christopher no llegó a convertirse en caballero de Géminis - suspiró buscando fuerzas -. A pesar de haber sido menor, según mi maestro, yo era mas poderoso y hábil además de tener mejores características que mi hermano - sollozó - Yo fui nombrado caballero de Géminis y eso fue algo que jamas me perdonó. Aún así le prometí que haría lo posible para que el Patriarca elimine esa ley. Y Shion también quería abolir eso, pero era algo que viene desde la era del mito, al igual que las máscaras de las guerreras. Pero el destino tenía otros planes - tomó un poco de su café -. Christopher no lo soportaba y entró en un estado de locura. Su cosmos era superior al de cualquiera en la orden y yo decidí hacerme cargo sabiendo lo difícil que sería para mí - carraspeó -. No te contaré todo, es algo que aún me duele, pero si te diré que logré que ni tú ni ningún otro vuelva a utilizarla. En los papeles que tienes, aparece con título de caballero porque yo me encargué de escribir la poca información que hay.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos. Kanon analizaba todo lo que había escuchado. Un gemelo bueno que es capaz de hacer las mayores atrocidades y uno malo que sería capaz de dar su vida. Era paradójico, pero si era así, todo indicaba que...

-Saga es el bueno - susurró -. Y fue capaz de asesinar a nuestro padre de una manera muy violenta - sonrió -. ¿Cree que sería fácil dominarlo?

Alexander se levantó bruscamente de la silla y golpeó la mesa.

-¿Qué demonios planeas?

-Tener en mis manos el Santuario, con todos los que estén dentro - dijo con tranquilidad y miró desafiante - Y a todo aquel que se oponga, lo asesinaré con mis propias manos.

-Qué te sucedió, Kanon.

-El rechazo, eso me sucede.

-Puedo ayudarte Kanon, también está Saga que...

-¿Saga? Él es el que me ignora principalmente.

-Saga te adora, eres lo más importante en su vida, no se como te atreves a decir eso de él. Eres su hermanito, podrán llevarse minutos de diferencia, pero te ve como eso, como su hermana menor a quien debe proteger - se

-Lo hace por obligación, porque se lo prometió a nuestra madre - bajó la mirada.

-Kanon...

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, maestro. Ya tomé una decisión.

-Haré lo que esté al alcance de mis manos para detenerte.

-No lo hará, usted no puede conmigo.

-Es lo que tú crees niño, pero te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel - vio como el menor se levantaba -. Saga si podría hacerme frente y dudo que alguna vez lo llegues a superar.

-Si ya terminó, me retiro. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, todos mis planes se hayan cumplido - se giró y comenzó a dar algunos pasos. Sonreía satisfecho.

Alexander lo vio caminar con una mirada cargada de decepción. Se preguntaba en qué se había equivocado con él si lo había criado y entrenado al mismo nivel que a Saga. Sentía su estómago revuelto y la tristeza lo invadía. Su aprendiz había salido dejándolo nuevamente solo.

-Debo contactarme con el Patriarca de manera urgente - susurró -. No, primero debo convencer a Kanon.

Salió de su casa a paso apresurado dispuesto a alcanzarlo. Abrió la puerta y sintió un potente golpe que fue seguido por otros a una velocidad impresionante. El cosmos de Kanon estaba arriba de lo que él recordaba. ¿Desde cuándo su Explosión de Galaxias era tan poderosa? Sintió su cuerpo totalmente adolorido y cuando divisó su tronco, lo vio manchado de sangre. Las piernas estaban entumecidas del mismo dolor al igual que sus brazos. Tuvo suerte, o eso creyó. Supo que estaba indefenso ante Kanon.

-Se que su personalidad justiciera haría que le comente al Patriarca sobre mis planes, así que es mejor que usted no esté mas en este mundo - sonrió de lado.

-¿Cómo explicarás...el uso de tu cosmos y el estado de mi - se quejó - cuerpo?

-Patriarca, en verdad no se qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi maestro - dijo en una actuada pena -, juro que traté de detenerlo, de calmarlo. Solo fui a visitarlo y luego de unos minutos entró en un estado de locura. Quería atacarme y no me quedó otra más que atacarlo - sollozó -. No pude salvarlo Patriarca - liberó algunas falsas lágrimas -. Lo siento tanto - rió mientras se secaba las gotas que recorrían sus mejillas -. Muy convincente, ¿no?

-K-Kanon, detente - dijo sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas adolorido -. Eres un joven con mucho futuro - emitió un quejido y tosió, escupiendo un poco de sangre -. N-no lo arruines...todo por un capricho. Agh.

-Maestro - suspiró -, esto no es un simple capricho - se agachó quedando en cuclillas y elevó su cosmos -. Yo ya estoy listo para terminar con esto. ¿Últimas palabras?

-Verás caer todos tus planes sintiendo la derrota y regresarás ante Athena de rodillas para pedir su perdón - tosió -. Recuérdalo.

-No - se puso serio -, eso jamás sucederá - y sin piedad, golpeó con su puño de manera feroz el pecho del antiguo Géminis. El hombre emitió un quejido al sentir como su esternón se destruía por el cosmos que su segundo aprendiz concentró en su mano, seguido a él su corazón. Fue una muerte rápida, pero no le impidió a Alexander llorar antes de dar su último respiro.

Una vez que sintió la inercia del cuerpo, Kanon se levantó y miró el cadáver con el ceño fruncido. Ese era el primer paso de su plan. El siguiente sería manipular la mente de Saga y luego hacer caer a Shion, Athena y Aioros. Y solo serían ellos al mando de todo.

-Solo seremos nosotros, hermano - se giró y se fue del lugar a paso calmo. Todo saldría bien y no como lo trató de predecir el inglés.

* * *

Ni bien pisó el Santuario, Saga recibió el aviso de que el Patriarca lo buscaba con suma urgencia ya que hubo un problema. Él solo pensaba en si algo le había pasado a su hermano y se apresuró más. Llegó en pocos minutos a la cámara del Patriarca y se encontró con el ex Aries sentado en su trono y vestido con la túnica blanca casco y máscara dorada y su hermano arrodillado a metros de él a modo de reverencia.

-¿Qué sucedió? - dijo un poco agitado y se colocó al lado de Kanon, a quien vio con una mirada triste.

-Saga tengo una mala noticia para darte - contestó Shion con un tono de voz suave y apenado por lo ocurrido -. Tu maestro Alexander falleció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Yo... - Kanon liberó algunas lágrimas - Yo tuve que asesinarlo - se secó el rostro -. Fui a verlo, se puso como loco y quiso atacarme. Después se dirigió hacia el pueblo porque dijo que iba a destruirlo y tuve que hacerlo - sollozó -. Saga, maté a quien fue un padre para nosotros, lo siento tanto - se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo y llorar en su rostro.

El gemelo mayor también lloró. Un ataque de locura y Kanon casi salía herido. Quiso imaginarse la situación pero su cerebro no quería hacerlo.

-Patriarca, iremos por los pasillos a Géminis - se levantó con su hermano - Muchas gracias por informarme.

-Saga, Kanon, en verdad siento mucho esta triste noticia - se sacó su máscara para mostrar su rostro marcado por las arrugas y su mirada decaída -. Al igual que los demás, Alexander fue como un hijo para mí y no esperaba este destino en él. Pero al parecer todo estaba escrito. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden venir conmigo y yo los ayudare.

Luego de unas palabras de agradecimiento y despedida, los gemelos salieron del lugar y se encaminaron a los oscuros pasillos. Aprovechando la falta de luz, Kanon sonrió. Su plan estaba saliendo muy bien, tanto el Patriarca como su hermano se la habían creído.

-No te preocupes - el mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos -, siempre estaré contigo para cuando me necesites.

-Yo también, hermano - sonrió. Allí a su lado estaba su siguiente objetivo.

* * *

Saga lloraba desconsolado mientras sostenía al cuerpo inerte de Athena en sus brazos. No podía creer la terrible decisión que había tomado la diosa. Y no podía evitar culparse. Si no hubiera sido tan débil, tan idiota...

-También fue mi culpa - su hermano lo miraba desde arriba mientras él estaba arrodillado -. Yo provoqué todo.

Cuando iba a contestarle, Kanon inició su marcha dispuesto a ir al Inframundo a terminar con la Guerra Santa. Observó a un Milo totalmente distinto al que lo había atacado ya que estaba llorando porque no podía asesinar a su mejor amigo, quien también lloraba. A un Shura que sentía dolor por la muerte de Athena que el dolor físico. A Mu entristecido, sin saber como seguir su camino. A Aioria. Suspiró y siguió su camino con una actitud que demostraba indiferencia.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera escuchar, ambos gemelos dijeron al mismo tiempo, susurrando:

-Juntos por siempre, hermano.

* * *

 _A Kanon le di esas actitudes porque me basé mucho en la serie clásica. Él quería hacer el golpe junto a Saga y así derrotar a Shion, Athena y Aioros. Cualquier cosa, no duden en dejarme sus preguntas en las reviews._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Lamento la terrible demora, pero la universidad, mis problemas personales y el trabajo robaron mi vida D: Dos meses sin actualizar, en verdad pido disculpas. Además la historia me costó horrores escribirla, pero me gustó mucho como quedó.

¿A ustedes que les parece? ¿Me dejan su review? Esta historia tiene muy poquitos u.u recuerden que me ayudan y motiva. Y por favor manden su solicitud para unirse al grupo "Saint Seiya Fanfics, Fanarts y mas...", recuerden que los links estan en mi perfil. Manden la solicitud, la acepto y pueden publicar y difundir sus trabajos :D

Sin mas que decir, me despido, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


End file.
